Divergent High
by WildBoycpX
Summary: When Tris Prior moves from LA to Chicago, she finally gets the chance to start a new life. Nobody knows her or about her past. Will she make new friends? Will she meet that special somebody? Or will her past come back and destroy everything she worked so hard to get away from.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I want to be the first to welcome you too my new fanfic called Divergent High! I know, I know that many Divergent high school fanfic have already been made but It feels like there's isn't enough, you know?**

**Well guys I hope you will enjoy this story!**

**Tris Pov**

I'm woken up by an annoying beeping sound that only comes from the worst invitation to ever to be invented. I fumble to dismiss the alarm but I keep missing. I groan in frustration and just picked up the alarm clock and chuck it at the wall. I hear it break and I'll worry about cleaning it later.

All last night I spent unpacking since we just moved from Las Angles to Chicago, My dad works for the government and my mom owns her own morning talk show so they're both rich but they don't spoil us. I always hate getting spoiled anyways, It just wasn't fair that most people don't have well-paying jobs like our parents.

My thoughts are interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Beatrice! Come on get up, you have an hour and a half to get ready for school. Your not blaming me if you look a mess, I woke you up so you will have enough time to get ready." Caleb says. Caleb is my older brother but only by ten months! I groan and sat up and make my way to the bathroom. I take a quick hot shower to wake me up, once I hop out I dry off and do all the basic, brush my teeth, wash my face, do my make up, and brush my hair. Once all that was done I head back to my room to get dress.

I decided to wear a red and white mickey mouse t-shirt with blue jeans and my red and white Jordan's. I grab my red hipster glasses off the dresser and book bag and walk out my room. Our new house is fairly big, It was three-story house with 6 bedrooms and 4 full bathrooms and 2 half bathrooms. Our living room was bigger than two bed rooms joined, It had a in home movie couch with cup holders between the seats couch with two recliners side by side next to it. A smaller couch across from the recliners, There was a 69 Inch TV hanging above the chimney and a glass coffee table about the length of the smaller couch.

I walk towards the kitchen and the kitchen looks like something out of one of those rich and fancy kitchen catalogs. It had granite counter tops and an island with six stove burners. I open the fridge and grab a two granola bars and place one in my book bag and rip open the other one.

"Well good morning Beatrice." Caleb says while scrolling through his iPhone 5s. I walk besides him and punch him in the shoulder and continue to walk to the coffee station.

"OW! What was that for?" He wines and I just shake my head while fixing my cup of coffee.

"I told you to call me Tris for what, Like the fifty time?" I said clearly annoyed. He opens his mouth to correct me but I give him a glare saying 'Hey remember I can kick you ass?' He closes his mouth and goes back to scrolling through his phone. I smirk while I put the lid to my coffee cup.

"Well I'm off, by the way which school did we go to?" Mom never told us which school she enrolled us in since I basically shut down after I put the last of my things away.

"A school called Divergent High. Here just follow me." Caleb says while getting up and grabbing his book bag from the counter top. We walk to the garage which in total has four cars. My car, Caleb's, my mom, and my dads.

I drive a Dodge challenger all black and Caleb drives a Chevy Camaro SS 2014, its blue with white strips. We grab our keys off the hook and I hop in my car and he hops into his. When we pulled out I follow Caleb for what seems like forever but we finally pulled up to the school. I park my car with the other kids cars are parked and step out.

I see kids crowd around the campus but they all looked separated. I see kids only wearing certain colors. A group of kids wearing all black, they talk loud as they want and I see some of them with skateboards jumping over tables and doing other daring things. They seem like the fun group.

A group of kids wearing red or yellow just relaxing under the tress or in the sun while some of them climb trees and laughing. Hippies.

Another group wearing white and black looking like they're debating about something and when they finish debating they have a good laugh. Awkward

A group wearing all blue with their nose in books while some of them look like they're doing hard math problems. Nerds.

I see a group of kids wearing gray walk into the school, they don't talk just walk into the school silently. weird.

I walk into the school and walk towards what I assume is the office. It wasn't that hard to find since the word office was in bold on the top. I walk up to the counter and see a Asian looking lady typing something into a computer. She has black hair but she has a purple streak going down in the front.

"Um, hello I'm new here." I say and the woman looks up and gives me a warm smile, I return it and she returns to the computer screen.

"You must be Beatrice Prior I presume?" she says and I nod.

"Can you tell my teacher to call me Tris please?" I say and she nods and hands me a slip of paper.

"Well if I can have you fill out this form and we can find out which faction you belong into." She says and I give her a confused look.

"Oh, my apologize, we go by a system called faction. There is Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. Abnegation wear all gray and they are the selfless. Amity are the peace lovers and they wear red or yellow, Candor value the truth and wear black and white, Dauntless are the brave and wear black, and Erudite and the smart ones who wear blue. This sheet I just gave you have a series of question that when you answer it will tell us which group you belong to." Tori says and It takes me a moment to process all this but I nod and go take a seat by the coffee table.

Once I filled out the paper I gave it back to Tori and apparently I belong to Dauntless. It surprised me but hey, they seem like the fun group or in Tori point of view, the brave.

"Well here is you schedule and you locker number and combination. The faction usually stay with their faction and lucky for you, you happened to stumble into Dauntless territory. Welcome to Dauntless Tris."

Tori says and I smile and walk out towards my locker nobody was in the hall but me, I guess class started while I was filling out that paper. I looked at my schedule

**Homeroom: Darga**  
**1st: Blacker , Science**  
**2nd: Jones, Math**  
**3rd: Godfrey , History**  
**4th: Lunch**  
**5th: Cruz Home EC**  
**6th: Tori, Music**  
**7th: Mather Physical Education**  
**8th: Max, Self defense**

Hmm seems like an interesting schedule but why do we have a self defense class, I mean I took MMA a while back but I had got kicked out when I beat a guy half to death since he had it coming though. When I look back up from the paper I'm in front of my locker, 542 was my locker number. I want to unlock it just to see how to open it and to my surprise it only was a Pin lock on it. I look around and see every other locker had one too. I look at the paper holding my locker combination and punch in the numbers. When I hit enter there was a click and the locker open slightly. I was impressed and open my locker. It was decent space enough to stick like ten book bags all filled with books. I close the locker and start to make my way to class.

I was guessing it was still first period so I made my way there with little trouble but eventually find it. I open the door and see the teacher talking about a complex explanation on atoms till everybody heads were looking at me.

"May I help you?" The women behind the desk ask which I assume is .

"Umm, hi I'm new here." I say sounding kinda nervous so I clear my throat. I walk up to her desk and hand her my sedchule. She takes it and skims it she smiles and hands it back to me.

"Well Tris, welcome to Divergent High school!" She says and stretch her hand out to shake it and I shake it. Tori did mention this being a naturally gesture to greet people in Dauntless.

"Well since this is your first day I can understand you have just learned about our faction system right?" She says and I nod

"Great so come dress in black if you can tomorrow please, we represent out faction with pride." I just nod and bite the bottom of lip knowing I have a whole bunch of black wear.

"Well you can take a seat next too... Uriah in the middle. Uriah hold your hand up." She says and see a dark skin hand go up and I make my way to sit down.

"Uriah! I said to stop eating Poptrats in my class!" says and I see Uriah has his desk cover in Poptrat wrappers.

"But !" Uriah wines but just shakes her head and Uriah goes quiet. I sit down and the rest of class is uneventful. When the bell rings I get up and walk out and head back to my locker to place my science book in which gave me in the middle of class. I close my locker to see Uriah standing there. I jump back a little and then relax when I notice it's him.

"Oh, hi.. Uriah right?" I say and he nods.

"Hey, um sorry if I scared you."

"No its okay, Um hey can you show me to my next class?" Even though I just met him I still need somebody to show me around. I show him my sedchule and he said we had three classes together. Science, Music, and Self defense. He also ask me to sit with him and a couple of friends at lunch. I didn't have much to lose to I agreed. He walked me to class and we talked and laughed the whole way.

**Sorry to end it here but its pretty late where I am and I wanted to post this story today so I decided to stop here today and pick up tomorrow. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review negative or positive anything helps!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, wow I just posted this two days ago and I got three followers! I really appreciate it and I will do hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks for the views and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"So you came from LA to Chicago?" Uriah ask as we walk. I nod my head while keeping my eyes forward, looking out for the class. I always hated LA because of the people. They were always stuck up and it got on my nerves.

"So why did you move?" He ask while raising an eyebrow. Truth be told I wanted to get away as far as possible from LA. I had a trouble past with this group of people. Peter and Drew, they were the bullies of my old school in LA and most of the reason I wanted to move so badly.

_Flashback_  
_I was walking home after school when I feel a pair of hands clamp down onto me. I try to scream but another hand came to my mouth to shut me up. I was dragged me into a dark ally, I managed to pull of one of their mask and to the my surprise it was my best friend, Al. I looked at him neared tears. He let's go of me and heads to the entrance of the ally, I guess he was the look out. _

_I'm thrown into a metal trash can and it made a loud crash. I scramble to my feet trying to make a run for it but the other guy grabs me by my pony tail and pulls me back. I let out a scream and instantly I feel a fist connect with my jaw. I stumble back some but I still stand and the punches keep coming. I eventually fall to the ground now full streaming tears. He picks me up and slams me into the brick wall face first. He press up against my back and pins my arms behind me. He takes off his mask and it's Peter, he pulls out a knife._

_"Now hold still you little bitch and maybe this will go by pretty fast." He starts to cut my clothes off and I squirm trying to get loose from he grasps but every time I do he would cut my arm. He cuts off my clothes and I'm left with only in my undergarments. Peter turns me around so my back is against the wall starts to grope me and more tears came pouring out._

_"Please don't this, please!" I scream and he punches me in the stomach and I let out a groan and land on my back. Peter gets down with me and starts to take off his pants. _

_"NO,PLEASE NO! S-STOP PETER!" I scream and he just gives me a smirk. His pants are half way down till I hear Al yelling something. Then I hear a thumb that makes Peter and the other guy which I assumed was Drew turn around. _

_I scoot away from Peter into a corner and put my knees to my chest and hide my head in them. I start to cry and all I hear is somebody beating up Peter and Drew. When there is no more sound of fist colliding with faces I hold myself tighter. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump back a little, When I look up it was a cop. I looked at his name tag Amar, I hugged him tightly while still crying. He tense up but lightly hugs me back and shushing me and telling me everything is going to be alright._

_End of flashback_

Uriah snaps his fingers in my face and I shake my head

"I'm sorry Uriah, what did you say?" He gives me a puzzle look but then shrugs it off.

"I said that were here." He says gesturing towards the door.

"Oh, well thanks again Uriah, um I see you in music class." I say and give him a small smile. He returns it than walks off.

Once I step in the class room the bell rings. Everybody looks up at me and the sudden attention makes me nervous so I quickly make my way over to the teacher desk.

"Well hello there, you must be Tris!" says, he sounds friendly. I nod and he gives me a warm smile.

"Well Tris if you would be so kind to sit next to... Christina!" He says and I look over to see a dark skin girl with black hair that goes down to her neck on her phone. She looks up and gives him a 'What the fuck do you want bitch?' look and just sighs.

"Tris you can have the seat that is behind Christina." says and I nod and make my way towards the back. I set my stuff down and take the seat. Christina turns to face me and gives me a grin.

"Hi, as you know I'm Christina!" She says obviously full of excitement and throws out her hand for me to shake. I shake it lightly and nod.

"Well I'm Tris as you also know." We share a small laugh, Christina goes on about telling me about herself until tells us to quiet down. The rest of the class became so boring and I was about to drift off to sleep until the bell woke me up.

I shot out of my desk and head out the door towards my locker and Christina not to far behind me.

"So, where did you come from?" She ask and I look at her as we walk side by side.

"I'm from Las Angles, And to answer you next question I moved because" I'm cut off when I run into a wall. But when I look up it's a person with dark blue eyes that I get lost into. He was tall and had a muscular built body saying he's the badass of Dauntless but his eyes tell a different story. He has short brown hair and a few hair around his face indicating that he shaves. He is gorgeous and I start to blush.

"I'm sorry." I said as and he shake his head.

"Don't be sorry... Christina aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" He says while looking at Christina. Christina rolls her eyes

"Four this is Tris, Tris this is Four." She says and we shake hands. His grip is firm but loose and he gives me a warm smile that makes me blush. Why am I blushing? I've got warm smiles all day so far and he makes me blush.

"Four, nice to meet you." I say and pull my arm back. I don't question the fact why his name is a number because he has a reason for it and I'll wait till I get to know him better till I ask why.

"Well we better get going to Godfrey or she is going to shit bricks." Four says and we share a laugh.

"Hey Tris has that class with us, she'll get to meet Zeke and Shauna!" Christina squeals and I smile. I follow behind them towards class that surprisingly isn't that far away.

Once we get to class the teacher is no where in sight to everybody is talking loud and throwing paper balls at each other. Classic. Christina grabs my wrist and leads me to a two people talking. The boy looks like Uriah but he looks much older and the girl had ginger hair and with a few freckles but barley noticeable.

"Guys, this is Tris, Tris this is Zeke and Shauna." They both give me a hey and a smile and I return it.

"Guys, Tris needs to do initiation before she can actually be called Dauntless." Shauna and Christina bites her bottom lip. I sallow spit and look back and forth to a worried Christina and a grinning Zeke.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I question while rasing an eyebrow.

"Well, you can ether fight or prank the teacher." Zeke says and he starts to laugh a little. I know I can fight, I did take MMA for a year or so.

"Who do I have to fight?" I say while rasing an eyebrow and Christina looks at me like I'm crazy

"Tris, you don't I repeat DON'T have to fight! Just pull an amazing prank on the teacher!" Christina says but I ignore her and looked back at Zeke.

"I repeat who do I have to fight?" I say while leaning into the desk and Zeke gets a grin on his face.

"Me." A deep voice says and I already know who, Four. I turn around with a surprised look and my mouth drop.

"I have to fight Four?" Turning back and forth to a grinning Zeke and Four.

"Yep." Zeke says popping the p. I start to look at Four who had muscle popping out of his tight shirt that he had on and he was 2x as taller than me.

"Fine. When and where?" I say and the class erupted in cheering, I didn't notice they were listening in.

"Next period when we all have lunch, and yes all Dauntless have the same lunch period." Four says and I bite my bottom lip not trying to make eye contact because if I stare into those blue eyes any more I could be sallow by them.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" I hear and people rush towards their seats and I find an available seat right behind Four. walks in and she looks so old about in her fifty. Gross right, the bell rings and start to teach about the war of 1812. Its only been day one and I can tell this class is sooo boring! When the bell finally rung I waited till everybody was out the front so I wouldn't get run over.

When I get out I head towards my locker only to be stop by Zeke jumping in front of me.

"Trying to skip out on the fight already?" He says with a slight grin and I shake my head.

"Can't I just but my stuff away first?" I retort and he throws his hands up in defeat and walks off.

Once I get to my locker I see Uriah and Christina wait for me. Oh, boy this is going to be a long fourth period.

**Thank you guys for reading todays chapter and I hoped you guys enjoyed **

**make sure to leave a review positive or negative ether one helps me to improve the story **

**Thanks again for the three followers on the first day I posted this story **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I wanna thank you so much for the new followers and favorites on this story. I hope it keeps coming the more I write this story!**

**Don't forget to leave reviews so I can make this story to your and my liking! **

**Thanks again and I hope you guys and girls enjoy todays chapter**

When I get to my locker Uriah gives me a wild look.

"Whats the look for Uriah?" I say nonchalantly but I already know why he is giving me that look because I'm pretty sure Christina already told him.

"This look?! You are going to fight Four! I mean you are fighting THE FOUR! He's a Dauntless prodigy! He is going to destroy you." Uriah basically screams at me while I put my stuff away and head towards the cafeteria.

"No he won't, I'm pretty sure he isn't that cold-hearted." I say while opening the door to the cafeteria to see nobody but only a few Dauntless standing in line to get their food.

"Umm, where is everybody?" I question while looking around.

"Well they would be usually outside eating lunch but since today is initiation day which you are going to be in, everybody is in the gym waiting on you." Christina says while pulling my arm out the cafeteria and towards the gym.

Once we get there both Uriah and Christina open both the door and I step in to see waves of people wearing black also having tattoos and pricing and different color hair. I see some skaters pounding their skateboards on the ground to make more noise. I step slowly towards the center where I see two people, Zeke and Four. Four had his arms crossed with a grin on his face while Zeke put a shirt over his other shirt and he now wears a referee collar shirt.

I take off my book bag and toss it to Uriah and hand my hipster glasses to Christina and make my way to the mat. I'm now face to face with Four and her still has that smirk on his face. By this point everybody settle down so now I can actually hear Four talk.

"So you actually came, you seem more like a Amity than a Dauntless with all that red you got on." Four says and I hear a few people laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't know about the faction system before I came today, Besides I'm pretty sure it won't matter what I wear when your under foot." I say holding my head high when really I'm really am nervous as hell. I mean come on he's a Dauntless prodigy that everyone looks up too.

I hear the crowd oh's and I look over to Christina who gives me a wide smile and a thumbs up. I give a small smile and look back at Four.

"Humph, well see if you got what it takes to become Dauntless." Four says while getting into his fighting stance. I get into my fighting stance that I learned and keep my arms up enough to cover my face but also close enough to cover my stomach and sides. I spread my legs but not enough for him to get the chance to trip me.

"Okay Dauntless babes and Dauntless muscles," Zeke starts and throws his hands up to silence the crowd. "Today we have an initiate wanting to become Dauntless and you know we don't just let anybody become Dauntless!" The crowd erupts in cheering and some nod their head.

"That's what I thought! Today Tris well prove herself today by facing the original Dauntless prodigy Four!" The crowd cheers even louder and I see some Four-fan girls stand up and cheer even louder. I roll my eyes and focus back on Zeke.

"If you can beat Four you'll be considered... well a Dauntless prodigy because Four is undefeated!" I look at Four shocked and he shrugs his shoulders.  
"Now here are the rules, You must fight till one of you concedes or the other is unable to continue? Understand." Four nods and I also nod, Zeke gets a grin on his face and stretch one of his arms out.

"Then good luck to you both and the fight can... Begin!" Zeke shouts and throws his hand up. I get a good look at Four stance and he keeps his arms even like me, enough to protect his face and his stomach and sides, but he spreads his feet out to far.

I give a smile on the inside and throw a punch out towards his face. He put his arms to block, mistake. When he cover his face I kick his knee and he uses one of his arm to hold it. He gives me a surprise look and I shrug my shoulders.

"I picked up while I learned MMA." I shout and his eyes go wider. I make it look like I'm going for another kick to the knees and he uses his left arm to protect his knee but instead I punch the left side of his nose that make him stumble back.

I hear the crowd gasp but I keep my focus on Four while he recovers quick from the blow. He charges to me so quick that I froze slighty and he punches me in the stomach. I hunch over and I feel him pick me up by the waist and body slam me towards the ground.

I land with a thumb that echos all around the gym and I hear a few 'Ouch.' I quickly get back up and put my stance back up. He throws a punch towards my face but I go right under it and gives to jabs to his side. He hunches over a little but enough for me to punch him in the nose.

He stumbles back more and now I see him cover his nose checking for blood but there isn't that much but there is blood. He gives me a wild look and starts towards me. He throws a punch but I block it this time but I feel his other fist collide with my jaw. I fall to the ground and feel my jaw, I know there will be a bruise later. Before I can get back up Four pins me down, I struggle trying to get free but he has a good grip on me.

"Do you give up?" He says and I let out a sigh and close my eyes. He grips lightens and that's when I knee him where it counts. His face goes red and he rolls off me. I kick him two times on the side and land on his stomach and knock the wind out of him.

"Do you give up?" I say mocking him. He tries to push me off but I punch him in the jaw with all my might and he falls back down.

"Once again, do you give up?" I say while still having my fist up. He nods a yes.

"Yes... I give up." Four says breathing heavily but start to clam down. I let a smile escape and get up off him and give him my hand to offer him help. At this point the gym is silent with shock. He accepts my help and I pull him to his feet.

"You okay to walk by yourself or do you need an escort to the nurses office?" I say teasingly and he laughs a little but only I can hear it.

"Zeke make the announcement." Four says while holding his side.

"Tris before we can make it official you must agree with this manifesto." Zeke says and I nod. I see everybody stand up and stand in army position with their arms behind their backs and their legs spread out some.

"We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace.

But more than that:

We believe that justice is more important than peace.

We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.

We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.

We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.

We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.

We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them.

We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.

We do not believe in living comfortable lives.

We do not believe that silence is useful.

We do not believe in good manners.

We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by.

We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery." When Zeke says I put my hand to my heart and shout

"This is my way. The Dauntless way!"

Zeke grabs my hand and throws it up into the air.

"Babes and muscles! We have a new Dauntless member and a new official Dauntless prodigy! Tris!" He says and the crowd erupts in cheering and I feel somebody pick me up and toss me over their shoulders, Uriah. We cheer loudly and everybody comes down to pat me on the back and cheer my name.

"And in honor of Tris becoming a new Dauntless prodigy, Me and Zeke will be throwing a party at our house tonight!" Uriah yells and the crowd throw their fist in the air. I guess these guys are the party kings of Dauntless. I see Four slightly limping out of the gym. Uriah finally puts me down and I make my way out of the gym without too much trouble.

"Hey Four!" I call and he slighty turns around while still walking

"Oh hey Tris, um congrats on making it into Dauntless." He says while holding his side. I finally caught up with him,

"Umm want some company? I mean it's the least I can do since I did beat you up." I say while looking down.

"Um sure Tris." He says and we start to walk towards the clinic.

"So, how come you learned to fight like that?" Four says while still looking forward. Before my brain can denied him telling him my mouth is quicker.

"Because, I didn't want to feel weak. Back in LA, people made fun of me and bully me because I was small and weak." I say while looking down, I don't know why I told him that but every time I was around him I feel like I could trust him with anything.

"Humph, will you don't seem so weak anymore." He says and I laughed a little. Once we reach the clinic there was nobody in there. I was about to say something till Four went in.

"Hey, we aren't suppose to do this?" I say and he laughed a little.

"Tris, were Dauntless we always get hurt almost everyday and the nurse gave all Dauntless permission to come any time to take care of our self." He says while he sits on the bed. I walk over to the cooler and grab a bag and a paper towel. I put the ice in the back and wrap it up in the paper towel. I made two of these, one for his side and one for his head. I head back to the bed and hand him one and he nods a thanks and I place one to his forehead.

"Man, but you did kick my ass pretty good back there." He says and I blush a little. Why am I blushing? I don't like Four... Do I?

"Thanks Tris." He said and we look eye to eye. I feel like I'm getting swallow by the amazingly light blue eyes. I lean in close and he leans in close and were so close that if I lean just a bit forward that if I jerk a little our lips would be touching.

I was about to close the gap between us until I hear the door open and I see the nurse walk in. I step back a little and blush. Four looks down with a grin on his face he starts to get up.

"Um, thanks for the help again Tris." He says giving me a small smile and I return it. Me and him walk out and we go our separate ways.

Once I get back to my locker I see Christina waiting for me.

"There you are! I've looked all over for you, come on we're going to ditch the rest of the day so you can get ready for that party tonight!" She says and grabs my wrist.

"Wait so we can just... Never mind just let me get my stuff from the gym." I say but Christina shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it, Uriah is taking your stuff to his house and you can get it when you get there." She says while leading me out the back door. Good thing I keep my car keys in my pocket.

"Okay Tris, I get in my car and you hop into your car and I follow you to your house." She says and I nod, I finally remember where I parked and hop into my car. I pull out of the school and look in my rearview mirror to see Christina in BMW with a drop top. She gives me a thumbs up and I drive off towards my house.

**Alrighty guys that's it for today I really hope you did enjoy it and I wanna say thank you again for the follows and favs! **

**I hope you guys keep supporting this story and review some time soon! Positive or Negative! **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you soo much for the 300+ views on this story on its 4th or 5th day out! Thank you guys for the reviews **

**To answer one review, I do my absolute best with spelling and grammar check but I'll triple check for the spelling and grammar. **

**Shout out to Divergent Obssessed for favoring and shout out to the rest who also favorite and followed this story **

**Make sure you check out Divergent Obssessed stories they are amazing!**

**This is getting to long of an A/N. I'll shut up.**

**Thanks again and enjoy todays chapter.**

I pull up into my drive with Christina not to far behind me, I park my car into the garage and she parks in the driveway. I hop out of my to a wide eye Christina.

"What it's not the biggest house I lived in, in fact it's probably one of the smallest houses I lived in." I say nonchalantly.

"What the fuck! My house isn't this big!" She basically screams and I laugh a little before showing her the way in. We walk through the kitchen and I head straight for the fridge to grab an apple for me.

"Christina do you want anything?" I say while keeping my head in fridge.

"Hmm, I want some pie!" She screams with sarcasm, she starts to laugh until I pull out a box in the bottom part of the fridge and give it to her.

"Here you go, one Oreo crust cheese cake pie." I say and Christina stares at me with big eyes.

"Go ahead it's even more delicious than it sounds." I say and hand her a fork, she nods a thanks and opens the box and starts to dig in the pie. Her eyes light up and she starts devouring the pie.

"So Christina, what are we going to do since you convinced me to ditch school so early." I say while leaning on the counter,

"I mean come on the party isn't even for another... 4 hours!" I say and when I finish Christina finish eating the pie. She pulls out her phone and starts to text at the speed of... well Christina. When she stops she puts her phone down and looks at me with a grin on her face and rest her head on both of her hands while they're being propped up by her elbows.

"Christina, what did you just do?" I say and before she can answer her phone buzzes and she put up a finger. She gets back on her phone and she look at me.

"Whats your address?" She says not looking up from her phone.

"Um, 4202 Hamilton Ave." I say and she text the address down and puts her phone back down. I raise my eyebrow in questioning my decision on telling Christina my address.

"Christina... who did you give my address too?" I say and she does her best to look innocent. She twirls her hair and stare at me with puppy eyes.

"Who me, couldn't be." She said in a sing-song voice and I laugh.

"Come on Chrissy" I say teasingly and she scowl at me.

"Don't you dare call me that! My ex called me that and he's a total ass." She says while rolling her eyes probably remembering the times they had together. I laugh and I hear a two or four cars pull up into the drive way.

I give Christina one more look before I head out of the garage to see who just pulled up. Once I step outside I see a dodge pick up truck, It's probably one of the 2013 models. A 1970 dodge challenger like off the movie Dukes of Hazard. And a jeep not sure what model or what company it came from but so far just a jeep. I step out into the drive way to see Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Four, and four other strangers. They all stare all wide-eyed at my house and I just roll my eyes and whistle to get their attention.

They all turn towards to me and smile while everybody walks over.

"Hey guys, I assume Christina told you guys where I lived?" I say and they mumble a yeah or shake their heads. I motion them inside the garage door that leads to the kitchen.

"Oh by the way Tris, this is Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Lauren." Shauna says while walking inside and I give them all a smile. Once everybody is in I shut the door behind me and let them take in the view of the house.

"Okay guys, since we have a full house now, what shall we do?" I say and everybody starts to get a grin on their face.

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" They all scream and I jump back a little.

"Woah! What the fuck is Candor or Dauntless?" I say while everybody ran to the middle of the living room and Zeke and Uriah moving the coffee table that was in the middle of the room. Christina comes up to me and starts to drag me in a spot right besides Will and Christina, so now I'm now sitting right besides Four.

"Okay Tris, Candor or Dauntless is like truth or dare, but if you refuse to tell the truth or do a dare you have to take off an article of clothing and socks and shoe do not count." Zeke says and I nod.

"Okay than, let's get this game started!" Uriah yells and everybody cheers, I wonder how wild this can get.

**Alrighty guys I think I stop here for now. I might post another chapter today, who knows. **

**Thanks again for the views, favorites, and the follows! I hope you guys keep it up! **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, like I promise I update once again since the last chapter was smaller than usually... Sorry to disappoint on how small it was and probably soo boring .-.**

**P.S. When I put Mrs. or Mr in front of a name apparently Fanfiction doesn't allow it to appear on it or the name it just deletes it. I know that like two chapter late /.\ but better than never right?**

**You guys should review on this story! It's free and only take about a sec or soo depending on how long your review is. Positive or Negative, Long or short, A review is a review and they are all appreciated! **

**I'll shut up now and get to the story...**

**Thanks for the amazing amount of views, over 500! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah says while he wiggles his eyebrow that makes me laugh a little.

"Hmm Dare." I say giving him a cocky grin and he returns it.

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game." He says and I put a finger to my chin

"Hmm, tempting but I think I'll pass." I say teasingly and take off my shirt to show my white tank top.

"Okay, Christina Candor or Dauntless?" I say and she shrugs her shoulders

"Candor," She says and I open my mouth to ask my question until I'm interrupted by Zeke and Uriah.

"PANSYCAKE!" They both say and I raise an eyebrow.

"It means pussy or wimp in Dauntless terms." Uriah say and I roll my eyes.

"Christina, what are your feelings towards Will?" I say teasingly and she gives me a glare while Will starts to blush.

"IreallylikeWill." She mumbles and starts to glow red as an apple that just been shined.

"I'm sorry what was that Chrissy?" I say teasingly and she playfully hits me in the arm and I laugh a little. She lets out a sigh and looks at Will.

"I really like Will." She says and blushes. We all laugh at how hard they are blushing.

"Okay, Four C or D?" Christina said trying to get the game back on track.

"Always Dauntless." He says and Christina get a wide grin on her face.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Trissy!" She says and everybody oh's while I just blush. To my surprise Four stands up and offers me a hand to help me up. I blush and accept it, I lead him towards a closet that we keep all our movies in, which by the way is really big.

He lets me go first and he follows behind. When he shuts the door I turn towards him and he leans against the door letting out a sigh. It sounded kind of nervous. Couldn't be, he doesn't like me that way...

Does he?

He does smile a lot when I'm around.

My thoughts are interrupted when Four start move his lips... I take in his features and he has a spare upper lip and those eyes... Ugh those were his best feature! He has short brown hair the looks black if you are far enough and he has a few facial hair but it looks like he shaves.

"Tris?" He says which brings me back to reality.

"I'm sorry what?" I say he gets a grin on his face, His grin suits him and makes me want to know what it feels like with his lip on mine. Well this is my opportunity to find out.

"I say we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

He says but I shake my head and crash my lips with his. He tense at first and just when I'm about to pull away in embarrassment he starts to kiss me back. He lips move in sync with mines and I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closing. I snake my arms around his neck and start to mess with his hair. We stay like this for a minute or two and I feel him lick the bottom of my lip begging for entrance. I happily oblige, our tongue fight for dominance, caught up in the moment I jump and wrap my legs around hips and he leans against the door for support. I let a smile slip knowing that I won our little tongue fight. He breaks the kiss and starts to nibble at my neck. A moan escape from my mouth and I feel smile as he continue to nibble at my neck. He brings those wonderful lips back to mine and we continue to make out while both our tongue explore each other mouths.

Just when I was about to give him a Hickey I feel a rush of cold air hit me that gives me goose bumps and me and Four fall towards the floor. When we hit the floor with a thumb he bits down on my lip, not enough to draw blood but it did hurt.

"Ow!" We both say and I pull back while rubbing my lip checking for blood and I see Four rub the back of his head.

"Woah look like somebody had some extra fun." Christina says while raising an eyebrow and I blush so hard it feels like I can be the new color red. I turn to Four and he blushing too.

"Are you okay?" I say and he nods. I just now realizing that I'm still on top of him and I blush even more while I quickly hop off him and offer him a hand to help him up. He grips my hand and I help pull him up.

"Um we should get back to the game." I say and he nods in agreement. We walk back with Christina leading the way and she sits down next to Will and I sit down next to her and Four sits next to me.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless." Four says and Lynn gives him a questioning look.

"Like that's even a question, Dauntless of course!" She says.

"I dare you to let Christina give you a make over." Lynn eyes go wide and she removes her camo shirt to show a camo tank top.

"What? I like camo. Will Candor or Dauntless." She says and Will looks up for a sec.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to ask out Christina." Lynn says and to everybody surprise Will takes off his shirt. I see a pained looked in Christina eyes she near tears and she start to get up but Will holds her arm down so she can stay seated. She looks up at him she opens her mouth to say something but Will speaks up before she does.

"I don't want to be force to ask out the girl of my dreams I rather do it by myself, Christina will be my girlfriend?" Will says holding one of Christina hands. Her face lights up when he says that and she tackles him with a hug.

"Yes, a thousand times yes WIll!" Christina squeals and they share a laugh. We all cheer and clap for them. Once we done celebrating Christina sits in WIll lap and Will wraps his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"So Zeke, Candor or Dauntless." Will says while resting his head on Christina shoulder.

"Hmm, Dauntless." He says and Will gets a grin on his face.

"I dare you to give Shauna a lap dance." Will says and we all thanks about then nods a yes and he gets up pulling Shauna along with him. I get up and grab a chair and place it in the middle of the circle. Shauna sits in the chair with her legs spread out and I pull out my phone and start to record it.

Uriah start to put on some music to set the mode. Zeke starts to grind against Shauna and she bites her lips while we all cheer loudly encouraging him to go on. When he starts to pull up his shirt Shauna start to feel on his abs but he smacked her hand away.

"No touching the money-maker." He says we all laugh. This goes on for another minute or two till the music starts to die down. We all clap for Zeke who put his shirt back on and starts to bow. He walks back over near Shauna and sit next to her.

"Okay, little bro C or D." He says while using his shirt to wipe the few sweat from his forehead.

"Dauntless! I ain't no Pansycake!" He says and Zeke gives him a questioning look.

"Okay if you're not a pansycake, Then I dare you tell Marlene how you really feel about her in every detail like you told me." Zeke says and I see Uriah face went from proud and determine to pale and scare shitless.

He looks over at Marlene who is also giving him a questioning look and he gulps. He goes to take off his shirt but stops himself and takes a deep breath.

"I am in love with Marlene, from top to bottom, she beautiful, smart, and has a great sense of humor. She always brings a smile to my face when smiles. I love her sexy laugh, her beautiful raven hair, and how she the reason I wake up every morning to wake up in the morning 'cause I get to see her beautiful face and go to sleep at night to see her beautiful face in my dreams."

Uriah says he looks at Marlene who has a wide smile on her face and Uriah gives her a grin. She get's up to sit on Uriah's lap and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He wraps his arms around his waist, he looks around and his eyes land on me.

Before he can say anything I hear the door open and we all turn our attention towards...

**Random reader: Oh No! A cliff hanger! Guys get the pitchforks and torches!**

**Readers:Yeah! Let's get the author!**

**Whoa**** guys let's all calm the fump down and let's put down the pitchforks and torches.. That's it lets' be reasonable about this 'cause if you kill me now who's going to update this story?**

**Thank you guys for showing you support on this story and reaching over 500 views on it sixth day out and already having three favorites, seven followers and four reviews! **

**I really do appreciate it and I hope all of those will double! **

**So please review! Negative, Positive, Long, Short! It doesn't matter because I like 'em all! **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I wanna say thanks to all who review especially to somerandom who reviewed in every chapter so he's/she's pretty awesome!**

**sorry I haven't update but I fell asleep yesterday and I got lazy! And yes this happen often...**

**Anyways lets' all be Abnegation for a sec and forgive me! Okay now to the story!**

When we hear the door open I see a man wearing a black suit with a red stripe tie. He wears a Rolex (It's a fancy type of watch people) all gold on his wrist. Before I can stop myself or even think about what I'm doing I get up from my spot in the circle and run to the man I thought I wouldn't see in a while.

"Dad!" I yell while basically tackling him with a tight hug.

"Bea-Tris, How I missed you soo much!" He says and hugs me back as tightly as I hug him. We stand their in comfortable silence and I feel a tear run down my face but there isn't much more after that one.

"Tris." He whispers into my ear.

"Hmmm?"

"Who are these people in our living room?" I pull away to see everybody with a small smile on their faces.

"Umm, dad these are my friends," I walk over by Christina.

"This is Christina,Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Lauren, and Four. Guys this is my dad Andrew, he works for the government." I say and they all wave and say hey.

"Well, quite the interesting group you have here... But enough about that, Tris me and you mother, brother Caleb, and you and your friends if they want too are going to Canada for two weeks for something about Caleb about being on a brainiac team and It so happens that I have business there and your mother is working with somebody in Canada about morning TV or something I don't know."

"Umm, I think me and my friends would like to stay here, can they stay over? You know since I'll be staying here by myself?" I say biting my lip and he puts a finger to his chin.

"Hmm, I suppose it will be okay, Just try not to burn the house down and stay out of my and your mother's room. I call your mother and let her know that we will be leaving tonight. Your friends can stay and keep you company. Love you Beatrice." He says and kisses my forehead and head up stairs and I hear his door close.

"Yay! Extended sleep over at Tris amazing house!" Uriah says and everybody including me cheers. I said goodbye to everybody as they leave to go pack two weeks worth of cloths, I run up stairs to change into sweat pants and a light white t-shirt. About an hour or so later my mom and Caleb came, pack, and left heading to the Airport. I go to sit on the couch and turn on the TV waiting for everybody to start showing up.

**Four POV (After everybody left to go home and pack)**

This is great! I get to spend two whole weeks with Tris and the gang! This week might not turn out so horrible. I know it's only been a day but I think I might be in love with Tris, She so beautiful and smart and fun! She is amazing and no girl ever made me feel this way before. She makes me feel like... Tobias sweet and caring who will do anything for that one person and not Four, the Dauntless prodigy who scares the living shit out of people with one glare. When we kissed today, ugh it made me feel like I was on cloud 9 and wanted to stay there with her in my arms forever.

I pull up into my driveway to see lights on and Lexus 2012 in the driveway... Marcus is home. I swallow spit as I turn off my truck and step out of the car.

Marcus is my father, Me and him use to be close like any proud father of his athletic son, but when my mother died something in him snap and he wasn't the same. One night he came home drunk and yelled at me saying it was my fault my that my mother died when really she died giving birth to my little sister, she didn't survive ether. It started off with a simple slap then turn into a leather belt and punches. He would do everything and anything to put me in pain. I hate my sorry excuse of a father.

I unlock the door and when I open the door, the smell of beer and vodka sucker punches me in the nose and makes me tear up a little.

"TOBIAS! Your late!" I hear Marcus scream and before I can answer I'm hit with a beer bottle in the head that makes me stumble back and hold a palm to my head. I look at my palm and see slight blood on it.

"Tobias, you didn't come home and make me dinner... you know what this mean." He says as he starts to unhook his belt.

"This is for your own good." He says and before I know whats happening he uses the metal part of the belt and smacks me across the face which makes me fall to my knees. He stands over me and starts to whip me.

I scream out in pain as he whips me harder and faster than the last. I scream more and more as he makes new scars and re-opens some. He starts to yell at me like he always do,

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! YOU ARE A WEAKLING TOBIAS! YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD OR A WORTHY SON! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!"

He says and the beatings stop and I'm about to fall to my side until he wraps the belt around his knuckles and punches me in the back with all his might. I scream more and fall to my side, he starts to kick me in my stomach and punches me in the face. After another ten minutes of this he picks me up and throws me into the small storage closet. He locked me in here before because of all the blood and scratch marks on the wall and the floor. He is the reason I also have a claustrophobic fear.

He slams the door and locks it, I try to make an effort to stand but the pain too much before I fall back to down. _I'm sorry Tris but I'll have to stay tomorrow night and hopefully for the rest of my life away from that monster. _These are the only things I could think about, I scoot into a corner and black out because of the amount of pain.

**Tris POV **

I hear a knocks at the door and run to go get it. I see Marlene, Christina, Lauren, Will, Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah. Lynn and Four aren't here and I fill sad when Four isn't here.

I debated about it while I was alone and it's clear that I actually like Four, even though he can be quite scary and mysterious he's seems nice and he is absolute gorgeous, but he wouldn't go for somebody like me when he can have any girl in the school, they throw themselves at him.

"Hey guys!" I say nonchalantly "hey, where's Lynn and Four?" I say sounding like I don't really care.

"I don't know I called his phone be he didn't answer, I snapchatted, Kik, Facetime, all of that and he didn't reply." Zeke says

"And Lynn said and I quote 'I don't want to stay here with a bunch of pansycakes who are probably going to be painting their nails and telling each other scary stories' and with that she drove off." **(A/N That is my way of saying we will not be seeing much of Lynn in this story for a while) **Marlene says and I smile to myself knowing that she won't be here because to be honest she creeps me out on how tough she acts for a girl.

"Oh, well come on in guys, there is pizza and , , Sprite, and Pepsi in the kitchen." I say and all the guys charge in and drop their stuff by the door and race their way towards the kitchen.

We all laugh and follow behind, When we get there I see the guys already digging into the pizza having about four or five slices on their plates, good thing I bought like six boxes.

We grab our food and head into the living room to watch a movie called _I Am Legend_ starring Will Smith. When the movie was over it was 11:30 at night. I showed them the rooms they would be sleeping in and thankfully that this house is a three-story there are plenty of guest rooms on the third floor.

When I go into my room I crash on the bed and start thinking about Four and how he didn't come today. He seemed excited when my dad said we could all stay but why didn't he show up? I think about this till I fall asleep, I'll just ask him tomorrow when we are at school.

**Alrighty guys that is it for today I hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter and I wanna give thanks to all that reviewed, favorite, and followed the story! **

**THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL!(Not in that way though,haha.) I hope you guys continue to do it and show your support!**

**And Yes I re-read the story to make sure there were not any spelling or grammar problems! **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Thanks soo much for the reviews! I really liked them and we got this story to over 1000 views! And we have new followers and people who favorite the story! I want to say personally welcome to the story!**

**Thanks so much guys for you support and to celebrate this chapter will be extra long! Or at least I will try to make it long and interesting. **

**Thanks again and I hope you guys will enjoy todays chapter **

I wake up by my phone alarm playing a song called _Boy, oh boy _by Diplo. It's an dubstep music so its loud and wakes me up with a mini heart attack. I slid my lock screen down so the alarm would turn off. I sit up and I still hear some music playing, I look outside in the hallway and I hear all type of music playing country, Pop, R&B, and things like that.

I see doors open and all my friends walk out with tired eyes and some stretching and yawning. I laugh a little when I see Christina only sleeps in her bra and underwear. Then something clicks in my head and I see it in all the girls eyes as well. there's only four full bathrooms and two half bathrooms. I hear footsteps and it sounds like they are running and I hear something hit the floor.

"NO WAY DUDE! I CALLED DIBS ON BATHROOM FIRST!" I hear Uriah yell, then I hear more wrestling and a door slam.

"NO FAIR WILL, URIAH WAS HOLDING ME DOWN!" Zeke yells and then I look at the girl who ran back into their rooms to grab their stuff. I run towards the bathroom where I keep my stuff, I close and lock the door.

I take a quick hot shower, I enjoy these times where everything feels calm and I can just enjoy the silence. When I turn off the water and stepped out I hear somebody bang on the door.

"Tris! Hurry up other girls have to use the bathroom too!" I hear Marlene yell and I laugh a little to myself. I brush my teeth and walk out the bathroom. I see Marlene with a towel wrapped around her arm and toothbrush and toothpaste in her hand. She taps her foot aggravated and I laugh.

"Don't worry Mar, the bathroom is all yours." I say and gave her a dramatic entrance. We share a laugh and I head back to my room, I get dress in a black crop top with black skinny jeans and black vans. I apply make up and blow dry my hair. I head towards the kitchen, everybody still ether getting ready or in the bathroom, so I decided to make breakfast, good thing mom taught me how to cook amazing breakfast things. I decided to make a breakfast casserole. In it was Hash browns, eggs, bacon, sausage, and cheese. Just add a little salt and it was perfect. When it was all done and ready to eat everybody was at the bar waiting to eat. I set the pan down on the counter and told them to dig in.

Uriah took the first bite and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"TRIS! This is amazing! How did you learn to cook this amazing gift from the gods?!" Uriah says and everybody agrees with him.

"Well, my mom has her own TV talk show and sometimes she shows her viewers plus me how to cook these amazing things for breakfast." I say like it's no big deal and continue to eat. When we get done we all cleaned up the mess and we all drive to school.

Once we get there I see Fours truck, I smile knowing he will be here.

**Four POV**

I wake up with a terrible pain in my back. I shakily stand up and turn the knob of the closet door. To my surprise Marcus didn't forget about me and he unlocked the door.

I cantonal step out looking out for him. When I look out the door his car is gone and relief flows through me. I head upstairs and into the bathroom to take a cold shower. It helps wake me up and it numbs the pain some.

I step out and change into a tight black shirt and with a pair of light black jeans with my favorite pair of Nike. I pack two weeks of cloths, with or without Marcus permission I will go over and stay at Tris house. I grab my bag with my cloths and my book bag and put them in my truck. I hop in my truck and drove off to school.

When I get there I see that I'm the first one there, so I go inside the school and head straight for nurses office. Once I get there I close the door and lock the door. I see Tori behind the nurses desk and she raise an eyebrow.

"Marcus?" She says and I nod. She gets leads me to the bed and lays me on my stomach. She starts to clean up my wounds and puts a cream on that helps close the wounds and puts a bandage on. When she finishes I sit up and give Tori a hug.

"Thanks so much Tori I see you in music." I say as I put my shirt back on and head out the door. I head down to the cafeteria to go grab one of their chocolate muffins. Even though this school has terrible food and I mean terrible like not the food in regular I mean this food will start to move. Eww this food is scary sometimes but thankfully they go out and buy their muffins and cakes and desserts like that.

I grab two muffins and sit at the table and enjoy the silence and these amazing muffins. When I finish one muffins I was about to leave until I hear the door open. I turn to see a grinning Zeke, Uriah and Marlene holding hands, a love-sick Lauren (I think I just puke inside a little), Will holding Christina by the waist from behind, and Tris. My heart skips a beat when I see Tris, she dressed in a black crop top with black skinny jeans, she looked amazing and she had little makeup on that made her glow.

"Four! Where ya been? You missed out last night." Zeke says as he pats my back and I try not wince at the pain.

"Oh, sorry, Marcus made me stay home but I'll be over tonight." I say trying to get off the topic, I took a bite of my muffin and they shrugged it off. They start to take their seats at the table and Lauren dashes her way next to me getting closer than normal people would. I scoot away but she would always scoot closer, I took another bite of the muffin and toss it in the garbage which was like two tables away from us and it makes it. I stand up.

"Fourrrrr," Lauren wines "Where are you going?" She says and I feel annoyed which makes me go into Four mode: Mean, stubborn, and very unfriendly.

"None of you business." I say sternly with clench fist and walk out the cafeteria. I hear footsteps coming after me and I was about to exploded.

"Lauren just-" I turn around breathing heavily till I see it wasn't Lauren... it was Tris.

**Tris POV**

Once we enter the cafeteria I see Four at a table just finishing a muffin. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and light black jeans. I feel a smile come across my face when I see him.

"Four! Where ya been?" Zeke says and pats Four on the back.

"Oh, sorry, Marcus made me stay home but I'll be over tonight." he says and he takes a bite out of his muffin, we all nodded and take our seats I was going to sit next to Four when Lauren beats me to it. Anybody with eyes can tell Lauren has a thing for Four and obviously Four doesn't like it. Lauren scoot close to him but he scoot away until he is running out of space to scoot away so he just gets up.

"Fourrrrr," Lauren wines "Where are you going?" She says and I feel like I want to punch her in the face because she is so annoying.

"None of your business." He says through gritted teeth and storms out of the cafeteria.

"Huh, I wonder whats up with him?" She says clueless and we all look at her giving her the Are-you-serious look. While everybody distracted talking to Lauren trying to convince her that Four doesn't like her I sneaked out and caught up to Four.

"Lauren just-" he turns around breathing heavily till he notice it was me.

"Oh... um sorry Tris." He says looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry about, Lauren is just a clueless bitch." I say and he laughs, he has a deep laugh and it fits him.

"Yeah you're telling me. She had this obsession over me since the 8th grade." He says and gives me a grin.

"Oh, I'm surprised she doesn't stalk you." I say jokingly and he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well she did until I got a restraining order on her." He says and I stared at him wide-eyed and he bust out laughing.

"I'm joking!" He says and I start to laugh with him. When we get our self under control I stare into his sky blue eyes and I feel like I could be swallow whole by them.

"So, I was heading towards the training room... wanna come?" He ask and my jaw drops.

"You guys have a training room?" He shrugs his shoulders and gesture me to follow him which I did.

After a couple twist and turns we stand before double doors that had the title 'Training Room, Dauntless Only.' He opens the doors to show a huge room where there was a table full of throwing knives and dart boards across from them. Across the room was another table but this one had pistols and rifles, and finally wrestling mats with the Dauntless symbol on it. A fire with a ring around it, just behind the mats there were punching bags.

"Well since you beat me in our last fight, maybe you will be so kind as to show me some MMA moves?" Four says while raising an eyebrow and I get a devilish smirk on my face.

"Okay but I'm not responsible for any damage done towards to you." I say teasingly while I walk towards the mat. This is going to be an interesting morning.

**Okay guys that is it for today! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and maybe Pm giving me some ideas on what you guys think should happen in the next update.**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, you actually reviewed like I asked!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews I loved them all!**  
**And surprisingly it all happened on the same day!**

**I'm talking to much U_U I'll shut up and let you enjoy today's update.**

**Four POV**

I followed Tris to the fighting mat and I stand across from her. She takes her stance and I take mine, she starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked partly confused.

"Well first off your stance it leaves your legs unprotected and we both know that you are fast and strong but that can use as a disadvantage like when you came charging at me blind by rage. Don't fight angry, keep a clam and cool head."

I look at her shocked about how much she knows. Before I can ask her how she learned so much I'm swept from under legs and pinned to the floor. Tris looks at me with a cocky grin.

"And try to keep your head out of the clouds, okay rookie?" she says and helps me up. I blush at how easily she can take me down but I know for sure that she isn't stronger than me.

"Um, Tris I bet I have more power than you." I say and walk over towards the punching bags. I take a deep breath and kicked the bag with all my might and it goes flying off its chain.

"Humph, not bad but watch this." she says and walks over towards another punching bag. She takes off her shoe and I stare at her confused.  
"Tris, why did you take your shoe off?"

I say while raising an eyebrow she doesn't answer my question and focuses on the bag. In one swift movement she kicks the punching bag and nothing happens. I hold back a laugh,

"Um, nice kick I guess." I say laughing a little bit and she faces me. She grabs the punching bag and turns it slightly to show there is a hole in it.

"Now, do you want to move your opponent a few feet back or do serious damage to them?" Tris says as she puts her shoe back on. She walks over to me and pats me on the cheek lightly.

"Don't worry if you promise to bring me back here early in the morning next time, I can show you a few moves." Tris says and start to walk off.  
I'm stunned, who would had thought a girl her size would but so quick, strong, smart, and beautiful. I did when she first beat me. Tris had this effect on me, wait did she say to bring her back here every morning?

"Tris wait up!" I yell while grabbing my book bag.  
"What's up Four?" she says while taking a drink from the water fountain.  
"Well since we will be training every morning together shouldn't I get your number?" I say and she laughs a little.

"Sure Four even though we will be in the same house for two weeks... You can have my number." She takes out a pen and writes down her number on my palm.  
"She you later Four." Tris says as the bell rings. I can't help but let a smile escape from me and I can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment.

**Tris POV**

I just gave Four my number, I mean sure it isn't my first time giving a boy my number but something in me hoped he would ask for it.  
The rest of the day goes by fairly quick and now it is 6th period and we have music with Tori. I heard this class is pretty awesome, but I wouldn't doubt it since I have all my friends in here and the teacher is Tori.

"Okay class settle down, for this week we will be having a singing contest! Yes you can pick your own partners." and when she says that everybody rushes to sit next to their best friends and Christina grabs before anybody else could.

"Wait you guys didn't let me finish. You can choose your partner but it has to be of the opposite gender." Tori says and before I could see it Christina is in Will's lap. I say seated while everybody paired up. Christina and Will, Uriah and Marlene, and finally Zeke and Shauna. I tap my pencil on the desk until i hear Four clear his throat.  
"Um Tris will you be my partner?" He says while rubbing the back of his neck and I decide to tease him a bit.

"I don't know Four, it looks like Lauren really wants to be your partner." I point to a drooling Lauren (Gross right?) and I see Four shudder.  
"Okay in that case," he gets on his knees and lock both his hands together. "Tris will you please be my singing partner?" he begs and I laugh but I nod my head.  
"Yes I will be your partner." I said with a smile. He lets put a sigh of relief before taking a seat next to me. We talk about what songs we should sing until the bell rings.  
"By the way class there will be a tournament on Friday and the partners that come in first place gets to skip this class with a 100 A+ for the rest of the year." Tori says and she dismisses us.

I head to the locker rooms with Four since we have the last two periods together. Just us and nobody else, on the outside I act like its no big deal but on the inside I'm bouncing off the walls. I get to spend the rest of the day with Four and nobody can interrupt us. Not even Lauren psychopath.  
We say goodbye before we enter the locker rooms to change into a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Apparently it's mandatory that we represent ourself in gym.  
When I finish I head out the double doors to see paintball guns and three crates of paintballs.

"Class, today you will be playing paintball in the back of the school." Mathers says as we start to pick up our guns and ammo.

"Four and Eric will be team captains and I leave the rest to them." Mathers says and he walks back to his office.

"Alright bitches," Eric announces, he is tall but not as tall as Four. He has a pricing in his eyebrow and on his lip and nose. His hair is like a Mohawk with the sides are shadow and his hair is slick down.  
"As you know we are playing Paintball, the first team to eliminate the other team before the bell rings wins. The rules are if you are shot you are to come back here and clean up. Understood?"

Eric barks and everybody nods their head in agreement.  
"Four you pick first." Four looks around the room and his eyes land on me.  
"I want Tris." he says and without looking at anybody I walk over to his side.

"Are you picking a stiff so you can blame it on somebody when you lose?" Eric says and me and Four roll our eyes.

"Just pick." Four says and Eric eyes the crowd.  
"Justin"

"Laila"  
"Mike"  
"Timothy"  
"Robert"  
"Cincre"  
"Alex"  
"That small kid in the back who looks Asian"  
"That leaves me with Edward."

Eric says and Four shrugs his shoulders. Eric gives him a glare, "I'm leaving first." Eric states and Four chuckles,

"Please don't do me any favors. Ether way I'm still going to win." Four says with a smirk and Eric gives him a death glare.  
" Go on and get your scrawny team out of here." Eric barks and Four and the rest of us walk out.

**Okay guys I'm going to stop it here since I have school tomorrow and they are probably still making us do Fcat (._.).**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to do so without me having to threat not updating.**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I really hope you guys did enjoy the last chapter and we are almost to 2000 views! I can't wait (even though I don't get any prize or anything...)**

**Well guys let's try to get to 30 reviews before tomorrows update! **

**Thanks so much and enjoy todays update.**

We walk out the gym and head for the farthest part of the forest, we walked for what seems like ten minutes before somebody speaks up.

"Whats the point of this game?" Laila says and many of the other agree with her.

"Well the point of the game is to show you to how to work with your team mates, but Eric made this about who's better out of me and him." Fours says not even looking back. Some people mumble somethings before continue to follow Four.

I observe my surroundings and notice that we are close to the gate the separates us from the highway. There are many tall trees around but you still can climb them for a sneak attack on the enemy team. I swing my gun over my shoulder and started to climb.

"What are you doing?" I hear Four say in a whisper and I look down at him before I continue to climb up.

"I'm going up so I can sneak attack the enemy team for when they passed by." I said as I climb up higher. I hear some tree branches and when I look around I see my whole team copying my actions and climbing trees.

I smirk to myself and climb to the highest branch where I can be hidden and still see the enemy team. I hear russling and next thing I know Four is sitting right next to me. He is breathing heavily and has a tight grip on the tree branch.

"Your afraid of heights."

"We all have something to fear, even if we don't want to admit it." Four says and leans against the tree trunk. I was about to say something till I hear something. I put a finger to my lips to hush him.

"WHERE THE FUCK COULD THEY BE IT ISN'T LIKE THEY COULD GO ANY FUTHER!" I hear Eric yell and I laugh a little. I get my gun ready and I see everybody looking at me waiting. I mouth 'On my say.' I say and show three finger and slowly count down. 'Three...Two... One. Go' In one swift movement we jump down all around Eric team and shot them up. They were too confused and surprised to shot back and before I knew it I'm being carried back to the gym on my team mates shoulders and we are all cheering in our victory.

*TIME LAPSE TO SCHOOL JUST FINISHED*

Today was pretty good day, when we won our paintball game we got Dauntless cake and I who came up with the plan for a sneak attack got the biggest piece of them all and I have to say the Dauntless cake is to die for!

Now I'm driving home with my friends and Lauren, back to my house. we pull up and I park in the garage while the others park in the driveway or on the side of the road. I step out of the car and lock it and head inside the house. Once I get in I crash on the couch and so does everybody else.

"Ugh, today was soo long!" Uriah complains. "Tris do you have a butler that can make amazing pizza?"

"No Uriah, I don't even have a butler, but we can order pizza." I say and they all nod in agreement. I call take request from everybody and Uriah and Zeke want Popa johns. Marlene, Lauren, Will, and Four want Dominoes. And finally Christina and I want Hungry Howies. I call up the places and within an hour all of our separate pizza finally comes.

We all enjoy our pizzas while we watch a movie called A Haunted House. I swear on everything this movie is funny as hell.

"Okay guys since the movies over and the pizza are devoured, how about we go swimming?" Christina suggest and we all nod.

"Hey guys I have an indoor swimming pool and hot tub we can use. Guys I presume you packed swimming trunks right?" They nod and I clap my hands together.

"Well that settles it. Let's go swimming!" We cheer and we go our sperate way to change.

**Okay guys that is it for today I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was short (Sorry having some writers block today and a slight headache.) '**

**Make sure to leave a review and PM me to give me some ideas on what you think should happen in the next update, don't worry I'll be sure to give you a shout out for the idea.**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Thanks sooo much for the reviews and we made it over 2,400 views! I'm so excited how much views this story gets! **

**I'm writing this chapter while eating two burgers. After just eating two grilled cheese... Yes I'm hungry! Don't judge your author!**

**Anyways thanks so much for the reviews and the views I hope you enjoy todays chapter!**

**Oh yea, before I forget shout out to somerandom I kinda use his idea but all the same.**

**Four POV**

So apparently I forgot my swimming trunks... Yeah this is going to be embarrassing to ask.

"Hey Tris," I asked in a hushed tone while the others went to their rooms.

"Yeh? What's up Four?'' She says while getting a piece of hair out of her face. I froze for a moment while staring at her, she is just so beautiful and amazing. Ugh _get a grip Four_,

"Tris... do you have any swimming trunks I can borrow? I was kind of in a rush to leave my house this morning." I look down at the floor out of embarrassment.

"Sure Four, go check Caleb's room I'm pretty sure you guys wear the same size."

She says and I nod out of thanks. We walk up the stairs and down the hall to finally end up in front of a door. Tris keeps walking to what I presume is her room and closes the door. I walk into Caleb's room to see book self on each wall at a total of three. He has a huge bed the takes up most of the back of his room and blue color walls. He also has a flat screen TV with an Xbox and PlayStation 3 beside each other and a couple of games next to them. He has poster of Albert Einstein on his wall and a few other scientist I have no Idea who they are. Caleb is diffidently an Erudite, I found his dresser and luckily he does wear the same size as me.

It took awhile since apparently Caleb likes to alphabetized his cloths so it took about ten minutes just to find fucking swimming trunks. I take off my pants and jeans along with the shoes and slip on the swimming trunks. I pick up my clothes and head back down stairs to see the guys waiting around the bar. Luckily I had got a tattoo that covers my whole back from the scars. You can't really see them unless you look for them,

"Hey guys." I say putting my cloths back in packing bag. They return it and now we all wait around for the girls. As soon as I was about to doze off we hear footsteps come down the stair and we all perk up.

"Okay guys you ready?" We hear from the stairs and we all whistle and cheer loudly. The girls step down and I swear all of our jaws hit the floor. The girls looked amazing especially Tris. Tris wore a pink bathing suit that was a one piece but showed her sides and had a strap that went around her neck. She looked amazing in every way.

"Four you alright?" Zeke says through laughter and I shake my head.

"Yeh I'm fine... Where's the pool?" I say desperately trying to change the subject while everybody still laughed until Tris say to follow her. We are lead down a series of hallways till we are at a double door.

"Guys ready?" Tris says while placing both hands on the door and we all nod.

She opens the door and we are all surprised to see a huge pool that goes from 4 feet to 12 feet. It looked like one of those pool you will see on the olympics.

"Wow Tris, nice pool you got here." Uriah says and we all agree.

"Well guys as you can see there is the pool and in the corner there is the extra-large Hot tub and right next to it is the bar, not sure if you guys drink or not but feel free to help your self." Tris says and we all cheer, I walk over to the 12 feet and jumped in. I just let myself sink to the bottom and I sat there.

I know this may sound bad but I'm glad Marcus use to try to drown me. It gave me enough practice to breathe longer and be a better swimmer. I sat there for a couple more minutes and swim back to surface even though I could stay longer.

I broke the surface to be greeted with wide eyes.

"What?" I say a little to harsh

"Dude you just sat there in the pool for about five minutes without coming up for air!" Zeke announces and I gave him a confused look.

"Really? It felt like two and I would've stay down there longer." I say nonchalantly and I start to swim around towards 4 feet soon join in by everyone else. A light bulb goes off in my head and lucky all the guys are around each other and the girls are off in their own corner.

"Guys I have a fun idea, lets play chicken fight. Swim under your partner and pick them up in between their legs so they will be sitting on your shoulders." I say in a hushed voice and they all agree. There was Christina, Tris, Marlene, and Shauna. Lucky Lauren said that she wasn't feel like the pool and she went to sleep.

"I call dibs on Christina." Will said

"Marlene."

"Shauna." Zeke says and that leaves me with Tris. We all nod and silently dive under the water towards the girls. Once we are under them we pick them up and we all broke surface at the same time surprisingly and we are welcome with screaming girls till they realize it was us.

"And what was the idea of this guys?" Marlene says and we all look at each other with a grin.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" All the boys scream and As we said it Christina pushes an unexpected Shauna into the water which means that Zeke and Shauna are out but Zeke bust out laughing.

I walk slowly towards Marlene and Uriah while they were distracted by Christina and Will and we took them out silently and Uriah splashes some water at us. This leaves just me and Tris versus Christina and Will.

"You ready to lose Trissy?" Christina says in a teasing tone and I hear Tris laugh.

"In your dreams Crissy!" Tris says and Christina scowl at the name.

"I told you not to call me that!" Christina wines and when she lets her defense down Tris pushes Christina and I push Will and they both go crashing into the water. Christina resurface and wipes the water from her face.

"Then don't call me Trissy!" Tris says and we all laugh. We spend some more time playing more games of chicken fight, Zeke and Shauna mostly won because of their cheating.

"Okay guys, I'm cold and thirsty so if you need me I'm at the hot tub with a bottle of beer." Zeke says and we all nod and head out of the pool towards the hot tub. Zeke grabs a couple of beers and pass them out and I take a big gulp of mine.

"Soo, who's up for some truth or dare? But since we are all in bathing suits how about when we refuse to do a dare or tell a truth we drink." Tris says and we all agree.

"Okay then, so Marlene truth or dare?" Marlene picks dare and Tris dares her to sit in Uriah lap which she happily does.

"Zeke?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call your mom." Marlene says confidently and Zeke and Uriah faces go pale.

"NO!" He takes a big swig from the beer and put it down.

"Last time somebody tried to prank call her she found out who the person was and beaten the shit out of him." Uriah says and Zeke nods. We all laugh and continue the game.

"Four?" He says and I gave him a look.

"I dare you too go find Lauren and tell her your madly in love with her." Zeke knows how much I hate Lauren. I hop out of the hot tub and walk over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Vodka and take a long drink from it while walking back to the hot tub and hop in next to Tris.

"Christina."

"Dare."

"I dare you too play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah." Christina takes a swig out of her beer and gives an apologetic look to Uriah.

"Tris?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells and Marlene punches him.

"Like I was saying," Christina says giving Uriah a death glare,

"Would you go out with Four?" Christina says while wiggling an eyebrow and Tris blushes but she takes a drink of beer. I feel my heart-break a little. After a few more turns Shauna opens here mouth to give Uriah a dare but I interrupt.

"Hey guys I feel kinda woozy, I think i'm go to bed." I announced in a fake drunk ancient and wobble out of the pool room. I'm not sure what to think does she like me or not? I mean I'm not that bad-looking, just misunderstood. I was about to crash on the couch until Tris comes out.

"Four, um hey." She says while rubbing her arm and I look down at my feet.

"Oh hey Tris, what's up?" I say looking everywhere but her eyes.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch." She says and I give her a confused look.

"You can come sleep in my room with me." Now I was full-out shocked.

"Umm okay." I say as I picked up my stuff and follow her to her room. Once we get there I places my stuff on the floor.

"Umm, I can sleep on the floor." I offer but she shakes her head.

"Come on Four, don't be scared we can share a bed." She says and I start to blush. I nod and go into the bathroom to change into my sleeping cloths. Once I get back I see Tris waiting for me on the bed.

"Hey you." She says all cheery and I laugh a bit

"Hey... Tris there something I need to tell you." Why did I say that! WHY DID I SAY THAT!? I have no idea what I'm going to tell her whether I'm in love with her or about Marcus.

"Oh okay? What is it?" She ask as she crosses her legs.

**Okay guys that is it for today! Haha, yeah cliff hanger but it's not so bad. **

**I didn't know whether to have Four tell Tris about Marcus of his love for her, so I'm letting you guys do it for me! Leave what you think Four should say to Tris in the reviews. I am sure to update tomorrow.**

**Till**** next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back with an early update! I really enjoyed reading the reviews and your guys thoughts on the story.**

**Anyways Shout out to somerandom because I used **_**her**_** idea once more but she seem to be thinking the same thing I was thinking. Haha, **

**To respond to one review: I'm sorry I don't know how the 'Being born time range to be biological siblings' but you know it's whatever, just a story.**

**Well I'm rambling guys let's get to the story you guys so desperately want to read.**

**Tris POV**

"Oh okay? What is it?" I ask while crossing my legs, he looks anywhere but my eyes. He opens the door and looks down the hall, after he does his little security check he close the door and locks it.

"Four?" I say he looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Tris, what I'm about to tell you is something I never told anyone. Can I trust you Tris?" He says while holding both my hands and I nod. He let's go of my hands and turns around, he starts to pull up his shirt and instantly I start to freak out.

"Whoa, Four! Hold up I'm not sure if I ready for this because-" He starts to laugh and I get a confused look on my face.

"Tris, I'm not going to do that... I just need to show you something." With that he pulls up his shirt and at first I'm confused because all I see is his tattoos. I open my mouth to ask what I'm suppose to look for till I stand up and get a closer look at his back, he has scars all over his back and sides. Some are black which are old and some are a dull red which show they're fresh. I lightly rub my fingers on the scars.

"Who did this to you?" I asked near tears but I blink them away, he puts his shirt back on and turns to face me.

"My so-called father _Marcus._" He spits out the name like it was poison and he sits on the bed and I sit with him.

"When I was six, everything was normal until my mother Evelyn died from giving birth to my little sister. The baby didn't make it ether and something inside him just snapped, he would come home drunk and yell at me, It started off with a simple slap then he start using a leather belt to whip me till he was tired or until I passed out. Then he would throw me into a storage closet which wasn't that big and lock me in there. Sometimes a night or even a whole week." He says and now I'm at full tears, I wipe them away and Four turns to me.

"Tris, promise you won't look at me like a kick puppy or something." He says and I stand in front of him.

"Four-"

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?"

"...Tobias, but only call me that when it just us." He says and I nod

"Well Tobias, you're not a kicked puppy in fact you're one of the bravest person I know." I say and he smirks, damn he has a sexy smirk.

"Tobias there something I have to tell you." I say and he nods

"Two months before I moved, I was attacked," I start to shake at the memory of being attacked and Fo-Tobias pulls me close and now I sit in his lap while leaning my head into his chest. He lightly rubs my back as I continued.

"It was these two bullies named Peter and Drew and the worst part about it was there was a third guy named Al and he was my best friend, how could he do something or even help do something to me. Peter started to beat me and ripped off my cloths. He almost rapped me until this police officer came by and his name was Amar." At this point I was streaming tears and Fo-TOBIAS ugh, was holding me close stroking my back.

"Listen Tris, I'm not going to say that everything is going to be okay because obviously it's not because your still upset by it but I am going to say that you have me and I will not let anything like that happened to you."

I look into Tobias, NAILED IT FINALLY!, eyes and those sky blue eyes are swallowing me whole. Without warning I crash my lips with his and he is tense at first but soon starts to kiss me harder. I start to straddle him and wrap my arms around his neck while he holds my sides. We stay like this for a while until I nibble the bottom of his lip begging for entrance. He happily obliges and our tongues battle for dominance and he won. Our tongue explore each other mouth and when we broke for air his lip never left my body. He kissed my chin down to my neck, he starts to nibble at my neck and a moan slips from my mouth and I feel him smile. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"So, what does this mean Tobias?" I say and he holds my hand while he locks our fingers together.

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" Tobias just asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Um..."

**Alrighty guys that is it for the morning update I be sure to post again later tonight or when I wake up from this nap... ether way you guys are still going to get an update before the day is over.**

**Thanks for the reviews, views, follows, and favorites! Be sure to do it all again and let's go for 40 reviews before the next update? **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, So here's the update I promise, and if you're wondering yes my nap was amazing! I just thought I would share that with guys...**

**Anyways, this story has reached over 3,000 views! BOOM BABY! THIS STORY IS SO POPULAR!**

***clears throat* Sorry for the outburst just got excited...**

**Shout out to bfhgirl, I used her idea for this chapter. And somerandom I also used part of her idea in this chapter so 2-n-1!**

**Thanks you all and enjoy the chapter. **

**Four POV**

"Tris, will you be my girlfriend?"

I finally said the words I have being meaning to say to her since the first we met. She actually was so different from all the others girls, she didn't throw herself at me, she beautiful, smart, for god sakes I told her about Marcus and she didn't look at me like I was a kick puppy. This is my dream girlfriend, I always wanted somebody like her and now I finally found that somebody.

"Umm."

Umm! She doesn't want to be my girlfriend and now I just ruin our friendship now it is going to be awkward when we are near each other. _Oh hey Tris, What's up? Oh you rejecting me? Oh no were cool._ Yeh that isn't awkward.

"I'm sorry Tris, I'm rushing things and I'm pretty sure you don't want an abused boy as your boyfriend, I think I just go-" Tris starts to laugh and she lets her head land on my chest laughing.

"Um Tris, what's so funny?" I'm confused as hell, what did I do to make her laugh? She raise her head and she gives me a peck on the lips.

"Tobias, you talk to much. Yes I will be your girlfriend Tobias." She says and kisses my square on the lips, I can't help but smile against the kiss and I wrap my arms around her waist and I bring her closer if that even possible. Our lips move in sync, I lick the bottom of her lip begging for entrance but she breaks the kiss which earns a moan of sadness from me.

Tris giggles which I think is really sexy.

"Tobias, how about we make a bet?" She says and I raise an eyebrow and she instantly bites her bottom lip.

"And what the bet might be?"

"How about we keep our relationship a secret until one of our friends find out... I bet Christina will be the first to find out." I shake my head laughing imaging Christina face when she finds out about us.

"I say Zeke will be the first one to find out." I say and she raise an eyebrow

"Oh really?'' I nod and she smiles.

"Okay than, winner gets the other to be their slave for the day. Deal?" I think about this for a minute, being Tris slave for the day... What's the worst thing to happen.

"Alright, deal. Kiss on it?" Tris laughs and we kiss on it, but we didn't stop kissing for a while... When we broke for air it was around 2:30 in the morning.

"Umm Tris, as much I would love to continue this, but we have school tomorrow." She sighs but agrees in the end, she goes into the bathroom to change out of her bathing suit that I just realized she was still in, I climb into bed and wait . Once she comes back she is in a sweat shirt and a sweat shirt, she climbs in bed and we kiss goodnight. I was debating on whether I should wrap my arms around her or not. I decided not too and not to soon I fell asleep.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

When I wake up I hear my phone buzzing saying I have a new text message, I groan and reach for my phone so I can shut it up. When I put in the pin-code I see it's a text from Zeke, I open the message and see its a picture message. I download it and waited and waited till finally the picture opens.

I see it's a picture of a girl snuggled up to a guy and the guy arms are wrapped around the girl, wait they look familiar... That's me and Tris! I look down and see Tris snuggled up on me and she is resting her head on my chest. I look at the door and see a grinning Zeke with his phone in his hand. I mouth 'thank you' and he gets a confused look on his face. I notice it was around 5:50 so I decided to wake up Tris since we are still going to be training in the mornings.

I kiss Tris head and cheek and then finally her lips. After a minute she starts to kiss me back and I smile against the kiss.

"Morning beautiful, I win."

"Morning handsome, wait what do you mean you win?" She says rubbing the sleep out of her eye and I point towards the door. She shoots up and now Zeke is laughing and Tris throws a pillow at him.

"Damn Zeke we just made the bet last night and I already lost!" Tris wines and I can't help but laugh with Zeke.

"So what was the bet lovebirds?" Zeke says and he wiggle his eyebrows.

"Tris is now my slave for the day." I say cocky and Tris groans while Zeke laughs and walks out of the room.

"I really thought Christina would be the first one to figure it out." I laugh and she playfully hits me in my chest. I give her a kiss on the head and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You should get ready because we have training this morning." I remind her and she gives me a peck on the lips before she gets up and heads towards the bathroom. I get dress in a tight black shirt and some basketball shorts, I pack a black shirt, black jeans and my leather jacket for when we finish. As I'm putting the spare cloths in my book bag I hear the door open and I see Tris and my jaw drops.

She is wearing a black v-neck with booty shorts. I feel drool come out my mouth and I shake my head as Tris steps closer to me.

"Wow, Tris you look good." I whisper and she gives me a kiss which I try to deepen but she pulls away to soon.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, come on we have to go if we want to get a good workout." She says as she tosses me my book bag and picks her up. I hold her hand over her shoulders and she leads me down the stairs to the kitchen where I see everybody up cooking breakfast.

"Hey guys," We said at the same time and they all look up and their jaw drops.

"Zeke you weren't lying!" Shauna announces and Zeke just shrugs his shoulders I laugh while Tris let's go of my hand to grab two bottles of water, two apples, and two granola bars. She puts them in a plastic bag and makes her way back to me.

"Guys heading to school early to workout we see you guys at school." I said

"Yeah 'workout'" Uriah says while putting air quotes around workout and we all laugh. I give Tris a kiss and hear all the girl say Awe and all the boy whistle saying get it. I grab my car keys off the hook and we hop into my car and drive to the school.

**Well that is it for today guys **

**Crowd: BOO!  
**

**Yeah yeah, I know I know you guys want to know what happens next and trust me I'm working on something juicy! **

**Thank you guys so much for all the views and favorites and follows and especially the reviews! Make sure you guys leave a review on what you think should happen during training all opinions are accepted there is never a bad one! **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I got really bored so I decided to do an update! **

**YAY! THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY!**

**Anyways Shout out to Rayray1368 for the great idea! I used part of your idea and shout out to Fremionelife99 I'll be sure to use your idea sometime in the future.**

**To respond to DivergentObsessor, Yes somebody has mention it before and oh well, I go back and fix it thanks for letting me know. **

**Thank you all who reviewed also and thanks for the views. It still amazing how popular this story is becoming and how many view this story gets in one day likely over 400 per day!**

**Ugh, I'm rambling**

**Sorry, enjoy the chapter **

**Tris POV**

We rode in silence but not an awkward silence just a nice comfortable silence. I stole glances at him here and there and he is just so gorgeous! Ugh, I miss the warmth of his lips on mine.

We pull up into the school and he parks in his usually spot. He gets out and before I could even reach for the door handle the door fly's open and he is on the other side.

"You know you didn't have to do that." I say while stepping out with our stuff, he shrugs his shoulders. I laugh a little and we walk into the school hand in hand.

"Besides once we step through those double doors of the training room, your dealing with Four: The Dauntless prodigy, the instructor, no going easy on you Tris." He whisper into my ear while he hugs me from behind in what I presume is his instructor voice. It's really a turn on, so far whatever he does is a turn on. _God_ _Tris get a grip! If he becomes Four become the Dauntless prodigy you became. _

I see the training room in sight, before we got any closer I turn on my heels and crash my lips with his. His grip around my waist get's tighter and I snake my arms around his neck. I deepen the kiss with or without his permission but he doesn't seem mind it too much, he picks me up and presses me against the wall. A moan escapes my mouth and he smirks. We kiss till we break for air and he makes his way towards my neck and nibbles at it. Another moan comes, ugh this boy really knows what he's doing. I move my neck to the side so he can do it easier and I know soon enough that there will be a lot of hickeys there.

When he's done playing with my neck I kiss him again but this one a slow and passionate kiss that calms us both down and he gently lets' me down.

"What was that for?" He says trying to catch his breath and I get a smirk on my face.

"Well, you're becoming Four as soon as we step through those doors so I thought this will be a perfect time to be Tris and Tobias. Besides I'm becoming... Six once we step through those doors." He raises an eyebrow when I call myself Six and I shrug my shoulders. He gives me a peck on the lips before we walk through the doors.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

Wow what in intense work out. Fucking _Four_ made me run twenty laps forward and backwards a hundred push ups and sit up, work on the punching bag, lift weights, I had to freaking wrestle him and win, then run more laps luckily only forward, and finally pull ups. Ugh Four is really did mean not going easy on me.

I'm now in the girls locker room taking a nice hot shower to relax my tense and worn out muscle. I stand there enjoying the nice feeling of the hot water rushing down my back. I turn off the water and start to dry off. I decided to wear a black t-shirt with dark jeans and my combat boots. Once I get dress I head outside to see Tobias leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Hey, you finally came out." He says and I roll my eyes

"What's up with you?"

"Oh you know, my instructor gave me a hard time in training so I'm basically tired and want this day to be over already." I say and give him a death glare.

"You look cute when your angry." He says and I roll my eyes and walk towards the library with him on my heels.

"Tris, come on your not going to talk to me, at least talk to Tobias." He says and I turn on my heels.

"Tobias, just give me a sec okay I kinda got a headache, I just need some peace and quiet." I say and he nods. I give him a kiss on the lips and we go our separate ways. I go to my locker and put my clothes in there and grab my books I need for morning class.

"Hey cutie, can you help me with finding my classes?" A voice says and it sounds really annoying I close my locker to come face to face with a kid who has pricing on his lip and his eyebrow. He has blonde hair and has a slick back Mohawk with buzz cut sides. The definition of Fugly.

"I'm pretty sure you can find your way around." I say in a not so nice tone and try to walk past him but he blocks my way with both his arms.

"Now that wasn't nice, how about I try a different approach, I'm Eric the Dauntless leader and you must be Tris I've heard about." His breath reeks of alcohol and makes me want to tear up.

"Then if you heard of me then you must know what I'm capable of then." I say he gets a smug smile on his face. Ew,

"Don't be like that Trissy, me and you can get along quite well, how about me and you ditch this place and we head back to my place and I show you some manners." He says getting way to close for comfort.

"I would but I have a boyfriend and I don't do freaks." I say pushing him out my way, I try to walk away but he grabs my arm and slams me into the locker. A pain way to familiar, fear comes over me and I shut down it's like all the training of MMA has washed away and I forget everything but what happened with Peter.

"I try to do it Amity way, but now it's time for Eric's way." He says and forcefully kisses me, I squirm trying to get free but he has both my arms pinned against the locker, he makes his way down to my neck and I take the opportunity

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP-" Eric slaps me, Hard.

"Shut up bitch! It just me and you nobody can hear you... now shut the fuck up or I will cut your vocal cords out." He pulls out a pocket knife and places it to my neck. Hot tears come rushing down my face. No, No, Not again please not again I kept repeating this in my head Eric was about to grab my boob until I see nothing but black tackle the shit out of him. I slowly back up and saw it was Tobias. They both got up and Tobias took his fighting stance.

"Not being a good leader are you Eric." Tobias spat out and Eric glares at him

"Get lost Four, this has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, but it does because you are trying to rape my girlfriend." Eric looks stunned and Tobias take the advantage and punches him hard in the face, Eric stumbles back and before he could recover Tobias kicks him in the stomach which makes him double over in pain and Tobias slams his head right into the locker knocking him out cold. Tobias gives him a good kick in the ribs before turning to face me. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back and more tears come down my face, I cry into his shirt and that makes him only hold me tighter. I feel him pick me up and start to walk. I never looked up to see where we going but I know I can trust him to take me some where were it will just be us and nobody else.

I hear a door close he gently puts me down. I look around and notices we're in the janitor's closet but it's big and roomy.

"You alright? He didn't cut you or anything?" Tobias says with worried in his eyes I shake my head not trusting my voice not to squeak and make me break down and cry. He hugs me again and I hug him back, we stand there, in comfortable silence just us two enjoying our presence.

I let out a sigh before I pull back and wipe the tears away. I give him a smile and he returns it.

"Thank you for doing that back there Tobias." He leans in close by my ear

"Don't thank me for something I would do in a heartbeat."

**Awww that's sweet will guys I think I'll stop here for tonight my arm hurts (don't know why) and It's pretty late where I am and I have school tomorrow so...**

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas, I use part of some ideas but I will save Peter for another chapter and the Marcus part also! I can't wait till I use these great ideas. **

**Review and give your opinion on todays chapter or what should happen in the next chapter and so on! All reviews help to make this story better for me and you! **

**Thanks for the views and the favorites and follows I always appreciate them!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and views! I always appreciate it them. **

**I'll shut up now before I ramble. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Eric POV**

Ugh my fucking head is pounding! The fuck happened? All I remember is I was hitting on this hot chick then she rejected me so I had to use force. Then Four came and beat the shit out of me.

NOW I remember, I was hitting on Tris and she rejected me so I tried to rape her and Four came out of no where and what shocked me the most was Tris is dating Four.

Four is my arch-enemy if you will. We were good friends during our initiation but until he ranked first that's the day I snapped and try to gain rightful first but he turned down being a leader and it was handed over to me.

Don't get me wrong I love being a Dauntless leader and all but all I get is 'You'll never be better than Four.' 'Four would be a better leader.' I punch the locker giving it a dent in it. I'm sick of hearing Four is better than me and I will not be the person know as who got the leader position because Four turned it down.

I will get my revenge, on both of them! This I swear, I pull out my phone and call an old friend.

(Italic Eric and Bold Mystery friend)

**What's up Eric?**

_Hey, you said it's your spring break right? How fast can you make it down here to Chicago?_

**Eh, it might take a while but I be there by morning.**

_Good, you can crash at my place. _

With that I hung up. This will be the last time Four beats me.

**Tris POV**

When he says he'll protect me in a heartbeat I melt and crash my lips with his. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair. I softly bite his lip and he moans, I get a smirk on my face and pull away.

"Tobias, you're the best." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Come on, we have to go to class." Ughh, I forgot we were at school. I let out a sigh and nod my head. He gives me one more kiss before we walk out of the closet hand in hand.

*Time skip to Music because I'm lazy*

"Okay class, today we will the first day of you and your partner singing. since there is an odd number of group one group will not be singing."

Please let it be me and Tobias, please let it be me and Tobias!

"It will be Christina and Will." dammit all! The whole class looks at me and some start to laugh.

"Um, did I say that out loud?" I say and they all nod or and say yeah. I let my head hit the desk in embarrassment.

"Okay first up Tris and Four." Oh that just great, not only did we have to go first but we didn't even come up with a song to sing. I get up from my desk and walk side by side with Tobias and he whispers in my ear.

"What are we going to sing?" I start to think...

"Do you know the song She Knows by ?" He nods and places a hand to his heart.

"By heart."

"Great then that's the song were going to sing." He nods and I pass him a mic.

"So what song are you guys going to sing?" Tori ask while sitting on her stool giving us a smile.

"She Knows by " I say and she nods, I pull out my phone and give Tori a look.

"It must be the instrumental version." She says and I nod once again. I hook up my phone to the speakers and go on YouTube and look up the instrumental version of the song. Lucky without a waste of time I found it, the songs starts to play and I walk over to Tobias.

[Tris]

She knows, she knows

Oh I, oh I-I-I

Alright

Oh I, oh I-I-I

Alright

[Tobias]

Damned if I do, damned if I don't

You know I got a girl back home

You got a man but you want, but you want

What these bitches want from a nigga

That's some DMX shit

I know them other niggas love tricking

On some BMX shit, but not me

Now I'm sure you done heard about me

A black star, Mos Def, Kweli

Good southern bad hoes try me, they try me

This is Martin Luther King in the club gettin' dubs

With a bad bitch in his ear sayin' that she down for whatever

In the back of his mind is Coretta

[both]

And she knows, she knows

And I know she knows, and I know she knows

And deep down she knows, she knows

And I know she knows, and I know she knows

Well alright

Oh I, oh I-I-I

I can't give you what you want from me

Well alright

Oh I, oh I-I-I

I can't give you what you want from me

Well alright

[Tobias]

Damned if I do, damned if I don't

I'm passing up on bad hoes, trying to be the man that she want

What he want, what he want from a nigga

To put a ring on it

Got a bitch on my dick right now

And she just want to sing on it  
[Tris]  
Got me up so high, trying to get a piece of that apple pie  
[Tobias]  
I be up so high, trying to get a piece of that apple pie

Dance on fire, with my pants on fire

Cause I told her I was sleeping

Cause I creep with this pretty young thing I chose

That she could be doing the same thing I suppose

[Both]

And she knows, she knows

And I know she knows, and I know she knows

And deep down she knows, she knows

And I know she knows, and I know she knows

Well alright

Oh I, oh I-I-I

I can't give you what you want from me

Well alright

Oh I, oh I-I-I

I can't give you what you want from me

Well alright

[Tris]

Niggas say turn up, hoes say turn up

Only bad thing about a star is they burn up

Niggas say turn up, hoes say turn up

Only bad thing about a star is they burn up

[Tobias]

Rest in peace to Aaliyah

Rest in peace to Left Eye

Michael Jackson I'll see ya

Just as soon as I die

[Tris]  
Got me up so high, trying to get a piece of that apple pie  
[Tobias]  
I be up so high, trying to get a piece of that apple pie  
[Tris]  
Got me up so high, trying to get a piece of that apple pie  
[Tobias]  
I be up so high, trying to get a piece of that apple pie

[Both]

Well alright

Oh I, oh I-I-I

I can't give you what you want from me

Well alright

Oh I, oh I-I-I

I can't give you what you want from me

Well alright

The song starts to die down and at first the class is silent. Was it really that bad? Before I knew it the class erupts in cheering for me and Tobias and I smile and give him a hug before we head back to sit down.

"Guys that was amazing! I didn't know you guys could sing!" Christina squeals while giving me a hug. When she pulls away me and Tobias shrug our shoulders and sit down next to each other. The rest of the day goes by fairly fast and before I know it I'm walking with Tobias towards his truck hand in hand.

"So..." I said while climbing into his truck and he raises and eyebrow.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know... How about we go get some Ice cream Tris?" I do have Ice cream back at the house but free ice cream is free ice cream so I give him a smile and nod my head. He laughs but pulls out of the school parking lot and head towards the ice cream shop.

We stop by DQ since it's close to my house and they have the best ice cream in all the universe!

I hop out and walk into the store with Tobias hand in hand, we've been only dating for a bit but I feel like we've been holding hands a lot. We go in and It smells like candy and gummy bears. I rush to the counter top while dragging Tobias with me. I see a teenage girl with ginger hair and a few freckles, she's cute.

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn. How may I help you?" She sounds friendly.

"Umm yes two bowls of Vanilla.." He gives me a questioning look and I nod.

"Two Vanilla ice cream one with candy corn, sour patch kids, and the other whatever she likes." He says and I tell her that I want marshmallow and gummy bears. She writes all this down and tell us it will be $6.25. I reach to get the money out of my pocket but Tobias already places the money on the counter and grabs our ice cream handing me mine.

"I was going to pay." I wine and he laughs.

"Well next time you can pay." We share a laugh and we sit, enjoying every freaking delicious bite of our ice cream. We give our bowl back to Brooklyn and we walk out the door. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I bump into someone on the way out.

"I'm sorry-" I start but when I look at the guy my heart stops and it feels like it dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Tris."

"Al."

**Oh uh, cliffff hanger! Well guys that is it for today and It was just getting good! Well I'll be back and updating tomorrow and I will try to keep this pace of updating regularly! **

**Be sure to leave a review on what you guys thought about this chapter and leave some ideas on what you guys think Al will say to Tris? **

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites, I love them all!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, believe it or not I was writing this chapter earlier but my brother flop on the couch and my charger came lose (I have a terrible battery -_-) So now I have to re write the chapter and I plan on it being the same length as it was... It's not going to be as good as the first draft but I hope it will do.**

**Anyways shout out to Rayray1368, Fangirl5eva, and jellytoast for the reviews I loved them all. **

**Shout out to the new followers and favorites! Thank you all for the support and welcome to the story!**

**Thanks for the views we are at 4,500+! That's amazing.. to me!**

**P.S. You guys should check out my other story, you might like it!**

**Thanks again and enjoy the chapter**

**Tris POV**

Al, I can't believe it's Al, my best friend, _was_ your best friend.

"Tris-" I hold my hand to shut him up.

"Don't you dare say a word to me Al!" I'm near tears and yelling at Al not caring who hears.

"Because of what you and Peter did to me I wake up screaming in the middle of the night for the past two months! How could you do something to me like that? What did I ever do to you?" Tears are now streaming down my face.

"I know.. I know what I did was so wrong and I can never forgive myself for it-"

"AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU? YOUR A COWARD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AL!" I'm now screaming my head off, my blood is boiling and my face is hot with anger and tears. Al doesn't even dare to look me in the eyes, I see a tear fall from his face, if I wasn't so angry I would feel pity for him.

"Tris," he looks up at me with tear stain face but quickly looks back down,

"I'm sorry for thinking you would forgive me." With that he walks off not even bothering to look up. I feel a hand on my shoulder which I know it's Tobias.

"I don't want to talk about it, can we just go home." He nods his head and opens the passenger door for me and I hop in. He hops into the driver seat and we head towards the house in complete silence.

Once we pull into the driveway I see everybody in their car waiting on us. Shit I forgot to get them spare keys. We park the car and walk out hand in hand.

"There you guys are... Tris, are you okay?" Christina ask and I nod my head. I unlock the door and head straight to my room dragging Tobias with me. Once we get there I crash on the bed and Tobias locks the door. He lays next to me and I cuddle with him and he holds me tight. Then all the tears start to come out.

**Al POV**

Tris hates me, I try to apologize to her but she wouldn't even look me in the eye. I am a coward, I don't deserve to be Dauntless.

After what happened I was sentence to two months in prison because I was only the look out and I had a good lawyer. Once my time was done my parents sent me here to Chicago to live with my uncle Karl, me and him had a long talk and I have the bruises and scars to prove it.

Tris was my only friend and I can't believe I did that to her, I'm so stupid. I finally make it back to my house to see my uncle Karl rusty pick up truck is parked in the driveway. I walk through the door and see he is passed out with bottles of Jack Daniel's all around him. I pick up one that hasn't been drunk and make my way to the hallway closet. I open the shoe box to grab the pistol we keep for emergency like intruders and stuff.

I head to my room and close the door and start to drink. I sit at my desk with a pencil and paper and start to write a good-bye letter and take a last drink of the Jack. I check to make sure the gun was loaded and cocked the bullet into the chamber.

_I'm so sorry Tris, I don't deserve to live anymore._ I place the cold barrel to the side of my head.

_Bang._

**Tris POV**

I wake to a knocking at my door, I take a look at my surroundings to see I'm in my room and Tobias is laying right next to me. He stayed up with me until I calmed down and was able to sleep, I'm so lucky to have him in my life and nothing can ever change that.

Another knock at the door and I get up to answer it. I see Christina with a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey Tris, a guy dressed in all black came and said this was for you, he also said that it was only meant for your eyes so I didn't read it." She hands me the paper and I give her a smile and I nod before I take the paper. I sit at the edge of the bed and start to read the letter.

_Dear Tris, _

_If you are reading this that means I am dead..._

_I know you probably still hate my guts and never want to speak to me again after what had happened yesterday and I don't blame you. Tris I know what I did was so wrong and un forgivable. _

_After that day, I was sentence to two months in prison, After I did my time, I was sent to Chicago to live with my uncle Karl who would abusive me when ever he was drunk so that was basically everyday... After all that I still didn't feel like it was enough._

_We were best friends and you were actually my first friend, you taught me to be brave and face my shyness, we would spend all day and night just talking about random stuff. Then I told you I was in love with you and you rejected me. I was heart-broken and we became distant after that. _

_I was mad and upset that when Peter and Drew came to me with the plan at getting back at you I couldn't say no. _

_I'm so sorry Tris, you were right I am a coward, I don't deserve to live, and when you exploded on me yesterday it was enough to convince me, so I took my life. I hope one day deep down in your heart, that you can forgive me._

_Al_

When I finish reading the note I was in tears, I kept a hand over my mouth from screaming out. I can't help but feel like this is my fault.

**Alright guys I know this is probably short but I wanted to get this chapter posted before Midnight. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and views I do appreciate them all!**

**Be sure to leave a review on what should happen on the next chapter**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, welcome back to another amazing chapter of Divergent High! Thank you all who reviewed and shout out to the new favorite and followers you guys are all amazing for supporting this story. **

**Thank you all for the views they're still amazing! Over 5,000 VIEWS! Wowww, I can't describe how amazing you guys are. **

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Tris POV**

I sit at the edge of my bed still crying my eyes out. I can't believe Al killed himself, I should be happy right? He deserved all those things he did to me but yet I can't help but feel guilty, It feels like he took his life because I couldn't forgive him.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close to them. I cuddle up into Tobias chest and he rocks me back and forth.

"Tris what's wrong?'' I choke on some tears before I can get it out.

"Al, killed himself. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault that he did this." I start to cry harder and he holds me tighter. I feel something wet on my head and when I look up I see Tobias crying. I would have never thought I see the day when Tobias cried.

"Why are you crying?" My voice sounds rough from all the crying

"You cry, I cry. You're sad, I'm sad. Tris I can't stand to see you cry or in pain because it makes me feel two times as worst.'' I couldn't help but let a smile slide from my face, I kiss him softly and he kisses me back. When I pull away he is smiling and so am I.

"You're perfect, you know that?" He nods and leans in close.

"All because I have you." I feel my cheeks are hot and I kiss him again.

"Do you want to skip school today?" Do I want to skip, I mean my classes aren't that great and I'm not missing much.

"Naw, can we just lay in bed please?" I give him begging eyes and he laughs and we are under the sheets and covers holding each other close.

"Good night Tris."

"It's the morning Tobias." He chuckles and tickles my side which make me jump up screaming and he starts to bust out laughing. I hit him in the chest,

"IT's not funny." I say with a pout

"You look so cute when you do that." I roll my eyes and lay down again. He wraps his arms around me pulling me close.

"I love you Tris." Where the last words I hear before I drift off to sleep.

**Eric POV**

Where the fuck is he! He texted me saying he would be here in an hour and it's been three hours! Every time I would ask him where in the devils name is he would respond with the same damn text.

"Don't worry I'll be there in an hour." I was about to call him until I hear a knock at the door. I stomp over to the door about to yell and tell who ever to fuck off.

"GET THE FUCK-"

"Whoa clam down man it's just me." He walks through the front door and tosses his bag to the side and flops on the couch.

"What took you so long?"

"You know, bar, flirting with bitches." He gets a smirk on his face while I roll my eyes.

"Well I gotta get to school, I'm a leader and we don't get days off, but when I call you meet me where ever and I can tell you the plan." He throws a hand up shooing me away and I close the door.

**Tris POV**  
When I wake up my room is still dark but lighted by the rays of the sun peeping through the curtains. I felt cold and I turned over to my side so I can cuddle with Tobias but to my disappointment, he wasn't there. I shot up in my bed and looked and signs of Tobias. I walk out the door and walked down the hall to find Tobias in the bathroom.

He holds a electric razor that makes a buzzing sound to his chin while the only thing covering him is a towel. I couldn't help but stare at his well toned body. It was like every inch of his body was cover in muscle and I felt like I was going to drool and flood the house.

I shook my head a little and walked up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and layed my head in between his shoulder blades.

"Hey, you're finally awake." He turns off the razor but gets one more look in the mirror, he turns around and gives me a quick peck on the lips before he starts to lightly pushes me out the bathroom.

"Go get changed, I'm taking you to out today." He whispers into my ear before closing the door. I stand there for a few seconds before walking back to my room to change. I dress in a black tank top with black leggings and my combat boots. By the time I was done dressing so was Tobias and we made hopped into his truck and drove off.

**I know this chapter is short and I have some writers block (I know what I want to do but I don't know how to follow up on it, you know?) **

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites, and the views! You guys are amazing and I love you all! **

**(NOT IN THAT WAY THOUGH!) **

**I hope you guys will review and at least give me you opinion on today chapter and If you want you can throw an Idea or two along with your review. Remember there is never a bad idea, just one I don't agree with.**

**If you don't want to post an idea in the reviews you can always PM me the idea!**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for the reviews and the favorites and follows! All you guys deserve a round of applause! Because this story is over 6000+ Wow, when I first wrote this story I thought it wouldn't be all that great!**

**You guys proved me wrong and I say thank you. **

**Keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter.**

**By the way, I would have updated yesterday, but I had Prom and yes I had an amazing time with all my friends. So when I got home I was all tired out and I crashed. **

**Tris POV**

I turn the radio looking for a good song when Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong comes on, and it looks like it just started too.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_  
_I see them bloom, for me and you_  
_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world,_

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_  
_The bright blesses days, the dark sacred nights_  
_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world,_

_The color of the rainbows so pretty in the sky_  
_And also on the faces of people going by, I _  
_See friends shaking hands, saying 'how do you do'_  
_They're really saying, I love you._

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_  
_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know,_  
_And I think to myself, What a wonderful world_

_Yes I think to myself_  
_What a wonderful world_

_Oh, yeah._

When the song finishes I wipe the few tears that came.

"Hey what's wrong?" I shake my head and give him a small smile.

"It's just that this song is so beautiful." He returns the smile and we pull into a dinner. It had the words 'Joeys Place' at the top and it looked like your classic 80's dinners.

"So you brought me to a dinner?" I say while raising an eyebrow. He nods his head and steps out the truck and slams his door while rushing to my side to open the door.

"Do you really have to do that?" He nods his head and when I step out he leans in real close.

"Every time we're on a date." I giggle and give a kiss on the check. We walk in hand in hand and we walk to a booth. As soon as we sit down a girl with red hair and has curves, and her breast are the right size, and tall walks over to us.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee." She says while twrlling her finger in her hair trying to be cute, keyword: Trying.

"Hi, I'm not interested." Tobias says without taking his eyes off me and I let a smile escape. Kaylee huff her breath and storms back over to her table and I can't help but laugh and Tobias joins in. A waiter comes by and we order two cheese burgers with fries and I got coke and he got . We eat these amazing burgers and now I see why he brought me here.

"Wow, those burgers were amazing! I thought a burger would never taste better than cake!" I say while Tobias laughs.

"I had the same expression as you when I first came here." We hop into the car and he pulls off and we drive down the street.

"Where too now Tris?" I put a finger to my chin.

"How about we take a walk in the park." He smiles and takes a right that leads to the park. Once we pull up we see it's basically empty, We hop out and meet in the front of his car to start walking hand in hand.

"Tobias, thank you so much for this, It just what I needed." He gives me a kiss on the head.

"Anytime Tris, I will do anything for you." I turn on my heel so I face him and I crash my lips with his and wrap my arms around his neck. He holds my waist tightly and he kisses me back harder. He licks the bottom of my lips and I let him enter, we go at it till I break for air. I'm basically gasping for air and so is Tobias, We share a laugh and I give him a quick peck on the lips before we start walking again. I notice the sun start to set, wow I can't believe we were out here this long.

"Tobias have I ever told you how lucky I am to have somebody like you?" He shakes his head and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tobias, you're an amazing person. I am so lucky to have somebody like you in my life. I have no idea what it would be like if I never had you as a friend. From the first time we met I was lost in those beautiful blue eyes of yours, your one of the bravest and strongest person I have ever met. Even when you get beatings from Marcus you still walk with your head up tall and proud. I love every bit of you Tobias, so I'm basically saying, I'm in love with you Tobias. You are my sun because my world revolves around you. Your my covers at night because you keep me warm. I love you Tobias, you make me the happiest person ever."

Tobias gives me a warm smile and kisses the top of my head.

"Now its my turn, Tris you are absolute beauty, I see beauty in you that you don't see in yourself. You're the reason I wake up every morning so I can see your beautiful face and the reason I sleep at night so I can dream of you. You make me a stronger person and I feel like I can do anything with you. You're the reason I stay here because if it wasn't for you, I would had run away somewhere because without you, my life was hell. Tris I am in love with you. You make my world heaven and when I have you in my head I can face any of my fears. Tris, I will do anything for you to see a smile on your face. I love you Beatrice Prior, from top to bottom."

I have a blurred vision and I just now release that I have cried. He wipes the tears away and I can't help but crash my lips with his. He kisses me back with just as much power and we stand there in complete happiness. When we break I notice it was dark and the street lights were on.

"Maybe we should go home, the guys could be worry sick and probably asleep in their cars." He lets out a laugh and we start walking back to his car. Before I can ask Tobias something I feel someone grab me by the shoulders and rip me away for Tobias.

"FOUR!" I screamed before the person gags my mouth and duck tapes it. I see him running towards me but then somebody sneaks up behind him with a metal bat and knocks him out cold. I scream with anger and fear because that blow seemed like it hurt and I'm not sure he is alive. I keep screaming till the other one speaks.

"Shut her up!" He slaps me and before I can react, the one who was holding me places a napkin to my face and I see nothing but black.

**Tobias POV**

I wake with a pounding headache and I place a hand to the back of my head and I now notice that it is bleeding but not to badly. I get up slowly and look around.

"What happened." I say out loud and just as I said it, it came back flooding. Tris got kidnapped and I try to save her but I was hit with something hard and I blacked out. I feel my phones buzzing and I pick it up to see its a facetime request from a blocked person. I answer and see Eric with a smug grin on his face.

"Well looks like somebody finally woke up. Hows the head?" He laughs a little and I clutch my fist tightly.

"Eric with did you do with Tris." I say through gritted teeth and Eric eyes goes wide.

"What do you mean this Tris?" He gets up and shows me Tris tied up to a chair and there is a guy in the back with his arms crossed, she has tear stains down her face and one side of her cheek is red which means one of them slapped her. I feel my blood boiling and I see red.

"Eric, I swear to god, If you put another hand on Tris I will find you and I will you kill you and your little side kick." Eric turns the camera back to him and her gets a smile on his face before he starts to laugh again.

"Good luck." Was all he says before he turns off the camera. I stuff the phone back in my pocket and I scream with frustration. Bitches will die tonight.

**Well guys I'm going to stop it here for today. **

**Thank you all for your support, I love all the reviews and I hope you guys continue to do it! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND LETS HIT 55 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE! **

**I will be doing what I did last sunday and update three times hopefully. But you know you gotta review so I don't get writers block , just saying (Wink Wink) **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for read and stay Dauntless.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews I loved them all! **

**Shout out always to Fangirl5eva thanks so much for the great ideas and the support from all you guys are wonderful! **

**Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to a pounding headache. Owww, where am I? I really can't see nothing. I try to move my arms and feet but there are tied down to the chair I'm sitting in. I let out a sigh and I hear a few whispers.

"Dude she's awake, what now?"

"Shut up before she hears you!"

I can already guess who the second person is and no surprise it's Eric. Ugh I should had figure he was going to do something like this. I tested to ropes limits by trying to squirm out of them but they are on pretty tight. I let out

"Okay Tris, I'm going to take the mouth gag so you can drink some water okay. Nod if you understand." Eric says and I nod my head but not to fast since I still have a headache. He takes off the mouth gag and I start screaming.

"HELP, HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

"YEAH SOMEBODY HELP HER, HELP!"

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP HER PLEASE, SAVE HER!"

I feel a sharp stinging on the right side of my cheek which means I got slapped.

"Don't you get it you dumb bitch, nobody can hear you." He grabs my jaw forcing my mouth open and pours the water down my throat, I choke on the water and when he lets me go I spit out the water gasping for air.

"Hope you enjoyed the water because its going to be the last one for another three hours." I hear the door slam and when I know nobody is around I start to cry.

_I wish Tobias was here._

**Tobias POV**

I pull up into Tris driveway to see people hop out of their cars and run over to me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN! We have been waiting here for the night sleeping in our cars!" Christina yells and before I can answer she slaps me.

"Where's Tris?" Uriah ask and every just now noticing she isn't around.

"Zeke hop in my truck, Tris has been kidnapped by Eric and since Zeke use to be friends with Eric I'm assuming you know where he lives?" He nods his head and hops in the truck.

"There is a spare key in that bush over there that you guys can get in the house with we will be back in an hour or so." Without answering their question I hop back into my truck and pull off and drive.

"Zeke I know what you are going to ask so I'm going to tell you what happened, Me and Tris were walking in the park having a romantic date and all until she was snatched up by somebody. I tried to save her by I was hit in the back of the with something metal and I was knocked out cold."

Zeke nods his head in understanding. "Turn right here." I take the right and I punch the wheel out of frustration, I promised Tris I would never let something like this ever happen to her and I let her down. I punch the wheel till my knuckles hurt. We do a few more twist and turns till we finally pull up into a surprisingly nice house. I give Zeke a questioningly look before he nods his head. I step out the truck and Zeke follows, I knock on the door three times and I hear Eric annoying voice.

"WHO THE FUCK AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" I give Zeke and look telling him to back up and I turn around and walk away. I touch the head of my truck and started to sprint to the front door.

**Eric POV**

"WHO THE FUCK AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" I shouted and when I look through the peep-hole I see Four rushing towards the door.. God dammit.

**Tobias POV**

I drop kick the door down, and the door went flying off the things that open and close it. I see Eric under the door struggle to get up, I got off the door and he kicks it off him.

"Where's Tris and maybe I won't do any more damage then I already have." I say through gritted teeth and he gets a smug smile on his face.

"Through that door, right behind me, I have to say, Tris really does have a nice ass." When he says that I black out, next thing I know I'm on top of Eric and his pricing are punched into his skull and he had bruises all over his face, his nose is crooked and he has blood coming from his mouth and nose. I get off him and make my way to the door, When I open the door I see the other guy waiting there and all of a sudden,

_Bang._

**Alrighty guys I end it here for now but don't worry there will be two more updates before the end of the day. **

**Thanks so much for the views guys we have reached over 7,000+ views! Yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews again I loved them all and I hope you guys plan to review all the time, let's get to 65 reviews before the next chapter! **

**Thanks for the follows and favorites they mean the world to me.**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter after that so innocent cliff hanger. **

**Thanks for the views I received in that little of time I really do appreciate it **

**Now on with the show!**

**Tris POV**

I hear Eric yelling something but I don't know what and something hits the floor, then and there I know its Tobias! He came he finally came for me. I hear Eric getting beat up then I see Eric's friend jump in and close the door.

I see something in his hand and by the shape of it, it's a GUN! I try to scream but it is muffle by the gag. He backs away from the door a few feet and waits. When the sound of beating stops I hear footsteps and Tobias swings open the door, than a loud bang.

Tobias falls down to the ground and the guy runs over to Eric and picks him up than takes off. I start screaming at the top of my lungs unable to help Tobias since I'm tied to this damn chair! I feel tears rush down my face, I hear more movement and I see Zeke! Thank you god, he runs over to me and he cuts the ropes lose and unties my gag.

I run to Tobias side, there is a puddle of blood right under him and his face has gone pale.

"NO, NO, Four don't die on me, please don't die on me. Zeke help me get his body to the car!"

Zeke rushes over and helps me pick up Tobias, we drag/carry into the truck, we toss him in the back and I hop in with him and Zeke goes to the driver's side and starts the car up. While Zeke drives as fast as the car will let him I lean in and whisper into Tobias ear.

"Please Tobias, you have to fight this, I can't lose you when I just got you back, please Tobias, please."

I start to cry again while I hold down the wound in his chest to keep it from bleeding out. I look up to see Zeke pulls into the ER parking in the hospital. He jumps out barley stopping the car and helps me drag Tobias into the hospital.

"Help! This man has been shot in the chest and he is bleeding out fast!" Me and Zeke yell and nurses and doctor come rushing over with a thing with wheels. **(A/N Hahaha, I didn't know what they called it XD) **We layed him in it and wheeled him off to surgery, I would have gone after them if it wasn't for Zeke holding my shoulder. I wrap him in a hug and start to cry, he holds me tightly and rubs my back shushing me.

*Time Lapse*

I now sit with my heads in my hand with my friends all around me waiting to see if Tobias is dead or alive, Christina has tried to get me to eat something but I refused.

"Are you the girl who rushed in the boy who's been shot in the chest?" I look up to see the doctor who wheeled Tobias out. I stand in nod my head not trusting my voice to speak.

"I'm sorry but your friend is going to die..." I feel my heart-break into a million pieces and become dust then blown away by the air. I let out a squeak and I feel tears rushing down my cheeks.

"Die?" I question and he nods.

"Yes he's going to die... When he see this bill," He starts to laugh and I feel my blood become lava, I'm full of rage."But in all seriousness he going to live but have major chest pain for about a week. He would have died if the bullet went a centimeter to the left." When he says that I find relief knowing he is going to live I see the doctor walking away.

"Doc?" He comes back over to me.

"Can I see him?" He nods and I nod also

"Also this," I punch him square in the jaw and falls down on his ass holding his chin.

"I think you knocked a tooth loose!" He screams and I clutch my fist.

"Then don't treat death like its damn a joke!"

I yell and stomp off into Tobias room. I close the door careful not to slam it. I see Tobias is sleeping peacefully and I grab a seat from the corner of the room and pull it next to his bed. I hold my hand in his and his face has gone back to its regular color, he breathes evenly and his heart rate is steady and clam. I let a smile escape as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks over at me.

"Hey Toby." I say with a smile

"Hey Bea." He chuckles a little but regrets it when he start to groan in pain.

"Yeah the doc did say you would have major chest pain for about a week." He nods and lays his head back down on to the pillow. I softly kiss his lips and whisper into his ear.

"I thought I lost for a minute."

"Then I would be breaking my promise too you then."

I give him another kiss and lay my head down.

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you Beatrice." I give his hand one more squeeze before I drift off into sleep

**Aww you see, in the end it all works out great!**

**Thank you all for the views and reviews I really do appreciate them and I'll have another update before Midnight**

**So don't forget to review and leave some ideas on what should happen next!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, welcome back to another Chapter of Divergent High! Shout out to the guest Katie, I loved your review and I was really touched by it. **

**Thanks to jellytoast who also reviewed! Your amazing! **

**Thanks to the new followers! Welcome to the story! **

**I'll shut up now and let you guys enjoy the story! **

**Tris POV**

I wake to somebody shaking me,

"Ugh, five more minutes babe." I roll my head over to go back to sleep but more shaking but this time more violently. I shoot up to see Tobias still asleep, I turn around to see who was shaking me and its Christina.

"Christina, what do you want?!" I say annoyed she woke me from a peaceful nap.

"Tris, now that you know that Four will be alright can you please eat something! I can count your ribs!" I take a look at myself and see that my skin hugs my ribs.

"But I don't want to leave Four, what if Eric comes back to finish the job or he stops breathing or freaks out that I'm not here." Christina lightly slaps me and pick me up.

"Okay first off, He'll be fine Will, Uriah, and Zeke will watch him while your gone and Zeke press charges on Eric for kidnap and attempt murder so we won't be seeing him for a while," She takes a pen and paper and scribbles something down. When she done she rips the paper off the notepad and places it on Tobias chest.

"There, now he'll know where you are when he wakes up." I let out a sigh before I shrug my shoulders. She gives me a smile and drags me out the hospital into her car and we drive off.

***Time Lapse***

After ten quarter ponder burgers and five large fries with three cokes, I have return to my normal shape if I do say so myself.

"Okay Tris, now that you have your perfect body back, its time to get you some new cloths!" I give a pleading look but she gives me the look Tobias would give me when he is in instructor mode. I let out a sigh and before I can say okay she starts her car and we're off to the mall.

***Another Time Lapse***

We've been through ten whole cloths store buying me new outfits and dresses. Not including the two store that Christina made me go into where they sold lingerie and I had to buy some 'sexy wear' for Tobias. And if that wasn't bad enough like ten guys were hitting on me while Christina went to the bathroom.

Ugh, can't I just get a break for once? We pull into back into the hospital and I rush towards the front desk. I give Christina my key to the house so she can drop my stuff off.

"Um yes is Four Eaton still in the ER room?" The black woman behind the counter gives me a smile and check the computer.

"Um I'm afraid not he has been moved to room 6G, but if you like you can check him out when ever he's ready." I thank her and make my way to the room. Once I get there I look through the rectangle hole that shows the room and see Tobias sitting up and looking out of the window. I open the door and turns his head and looks at me getting a big smile on his face.

"Hey Toby." I say with a small smile and he opens his arms for a hug, I shrug my shoulders and hop in the bed with him and lean against his chest while he wraps his arms around me. We let out a sigh in happiness and look out the window.

"So how was shopping?" I shrug my shoulders, I just now realize I'm doing that a lot so I make a mental note to stop doing it.

"It was okay I guess, ten guys try to hit on me till one went a little to far and I had to knock some sense into him, now I'm banned from the mall for about three months..." I say and Tobias arms tighten around me.

"How far did he go?"

"I told him I had a boyfriend and he said that you didn't have to know and he tried to kiss me and that's when I had to knock some sense into him." Tobias laugh a little.

"Better you than me." We share a laugh and his kisses the top of my head.

"Ready to get out of here?" He nods and I give him a kiss on the cheek and give him his cloths to change into and left.

About a minute or two he comes out in the cloths he was shot in with a little blood stain on it.

"Sorry I didn't bring you any other cloths." He shrugs his soldiers and we walk hand in hand to Tobias car. We hop into his truck and drives us home. When we make a left instead of a right I give him a questioningly look.

"I want to stop by my house and get something." I nod my head. We make a few twist and turns and we pull into his drive way and there is another car parked. I see Tobias face go white and he grips the steering wheel tighter.

"Marcus home isn't he?" He nods and I hold his hand.

"Don't worry, You have me and I will be with you the whole time."

He squeezes my hand and I squeeze his hand back. We hop out of the car and we walk into the house, as soon as the door is open there is beer bottles and cans all over the floor and the kitchen is a mess with dirty dishes filling the sink and the counter top with old pizza boxes and chinese boxes.

"TOBIAS? IS THAT YOUR SORRY ASS!" I cling to Tobias arm and hide behind him. I see a man with a white tank top on with grey dress pants grey belt and black dress shoes. His hair is curly and grey but his face seems so young like he is in his thirty. He has an angry expression on his face but the turns to curiosity when he see's me.

"Tobias, who's the slut?" My grip on Tobias gets stronger and her lets out a breath.

"Marcus, this is Tris, my girlfriend and she is not a slut."

"With the good looks me and you mother has blessed you with, you decided to pick her? Out of all the babes you have in the school you choose a stiff. Another reason I'm disappointed in you." He steps closer to us getting into Tobias face

"Tris is a babe." He squeezes my hand and I can't help but let a smile escape from me. He thinks I'm a babe.

"And furthermore, I don't care what you think of my decision, you never cared ether. You're a sorry excuse for a father."

Tobias tries to push Marcus out the way but Marcus grabs Tobias by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"Now you listen here you little shit," Marcus says and I silent and deep voice which I assume Tobias got his Four voice from.

"I own you and you do not disrespect me like that. Not In front of your little slut or anybody!" He punches Tobias in the chest Tobias falls to the ground in pain. I rush over to him to make sure he's okay but Marcus grabs my forearm and holds me back.

"Let go of me!"

"Tobias." Tobias looks up and before I can say anything Marcus punches me in the face hard and I fall and hit my head on the floor. Ow, when I recover I see Tobias is off the ground and he has Marcus pinned against the wall, he is holding the pocket knife he keeps against his throat.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

He pushes the knife closer to Marcus throat and before I can say anything I see Tobias blink his eyes several times and he drops Marcus who is gasping for air. Tobias put the knife back in his pocket and he runs upstairs and I hear the door open and I was about to go after him till I see him running back down stairs.

"Lets go." I nod and hand in hand we hop back into his truck and we drive in a comfortable silence.

**Alrighty guys that is it for today! Thanks you guys so much for the support it means the world to me as always and I love you all!**

**I hope you guys review and give me some ideas on what to do for the next chapter and what it is that Tobias got from his room before running out the house with Tris.**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, long time no update right? Well sorry I have been busy lately because I had a band concert (Yes we did amazing #TeamTrumpet) and I've been busy and stuff waiting for reviews...**

**ANYWAYS! Shout out to the new followers and favorite you guys rock and welcome to the story!**

**Dauntless: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!**

**Alright, damn people! **

**Tris POV**

I stare at Tobias while he drives, I scoot closer to him and lean my head on his shoulders.

"You alright Tris?" He says in a clamming voice and I nod, we finally pull up into my house to see everybody parked but nobody is in their cars waiting for me, I assume Christina had let them in. I hop out and I hold Tobias hand who doesn't object to it. He hasn't spoken since we left Marcus house.

We walk in to me almost getting tackle with hugs.

"Tris, you're okay!" I hear Uriah say and I give him a small smile.

"Yeah, Uri I'm alright, thanks. Guys look I would love to stay here and chat but I'm really tired and I just want to lay down with Four." I say through a yawn. Some groan but the agree to it and Christina mouths 'I want to be the first person you talk too!' I give her a small smile and head up to my bedroom while holding Tobias hand.

We head down the hallway towards my bedroom and open the door to see flowers and balloons all over. The balloons were mostly black and some where yellow and red. I picked up the card from one of the flowers.

"We hope you get better Dauntless Prodigy -Dauntless." I read out loud and I look up at Tobias and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I pick up the other card and see it was obviously from Amity because of the peace symbol.

"Get better Tris and live a long, happy, and peaceful life. May God be with you through the worst of time. Hippies." Tobias laughs, I share a laugh with him before putting the card back down and we walk towards the bed and Tobias places me under the sheets and cover, he walks back over and turns off the light. Through the darkness, I see him take his shirt off and I can't help but mouth 'Thank you God!' He crawls in bed and wraps his muscular arms around me.

"Night Tris."

"It's 4:39, Tobias" He starts to laugh, he gives me a kiss on top of my head before whispering.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you more Toby." With that we both fall asleep.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

_I walk down the street with Tobias, we're laughing and holding hands. When I look around to see where we are, I see the ally I was nearly rape. When I look back at Tobias, I don't see Tobias anymore, only Al. _

_"It's your fault Tris, If only you forgiven me, I will still be here." _

_Al says and before I can respond I feel a pair of hands cover my mouth and two other pair of arms grab me. I'm dragged into the ally and Al looks at me before he turns to walk away becoming mist in the air and blown away. _

_I bite down on the person hand covering my mouth till I feel the taste of blood in my mouth. When he finally let's go I spit out the blood and turn to see Peter, Eric, and Tobias. Why is Tobias doing this? He loves me, I love him! _

_"Tobias, why are you doing this?" I ask and I can feel the tears already falling down my cheeks_

_"Tris, you waited too long." Before I can ask what does that mean he pins me to the ground he forcefully kisses me. I squirm trying to get away but his grip is too strong. _

_"Please Tobias, don't this please! I love you." I say and he gets a smirk on his face _

_"Aww, did you guys hear that? She loves me." Peter, Eric, and Tobias laugh and he slaps me. I scream out in pain and he leans in close to me. _

_"Too bad I never loved you." _

_In one swift motion her ribs off my shirt and bra so I lay there topless under Tobias and he forcefully grabbed my breast. I feel my pants rip off me and feel Peter and Eric messing with my core. _

_I try to kick them off but my legs are tied down. They continue to force themselves on me, I scream for help and every time I do, Tobias would slap me, each harder than the last. _

_Tobias gets off of me and when I try to get up and run I feel Peter and Eric punch and kick me all over I wasn't covering. _

_I let the tears fall but no sound come only tears. When I don't feel the fist or feet collide with me anymore I'm on my back again and this time Peter is on top of me this time._

_"This time, No cops are going to save you." Peter whisper into my ear and I see he took off his pants and he is about to enter me._

I scream to the top of my lungs and shot up from my bed I look around breathing heavily and notice I'm still in my room, it's dark and I see Tobias sit up.

"Tris what's wrong?" He says and memories of my dreams come flooding back I get out of the bed and away from Tobias.

"Stay away from me, you helped them rape me!" I say and the tears come rushing out of my eyes and down my cheek I back into a corner and put my knees to my chest. I hear foot steps coming over to me and I grip myself tighter.

"Tris what are you talking about?" Tobias says and he sit next to me, I try to get away from him but he grabs my wrist and force me closer to him. I try to fight back but eventually give up and now I sit in Tobias lap and I cry my eyes out into his chest. He rubs my back in soothing circles and we rock back and forth with him shushing me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

About ten or twenty minutes later I finally clam down enough to tell him about the dream. I tell him every detail of the dream from me and him walking and having a great time to the part Peter rapes me. He wipes his face from the few tears that shed while I told him the story.

He places his head into the crook of my neck and whisper so softly I barely hear him.

"Tris, I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like this even when you sleep, I promise you Tris I would never do anything like that to you and if I did, which I'm saying I would never, I would never be able to forgive myself and I wouldn't let you forgive me for doing something so desperate like that. Tris you have my word I will protect you with my life."

I pick up Tobias from my neck to see his eyes are full of sadness and a pleading look with it. I kiss my square on the lips just wanting to put all of this behind us. He starts to kiss me back and we sit there enjoying the kiss. When we finally break for air he picks me up bridal style and lay us back under the covers and we lay there facing each other.

"Do we have to go back to sleep?" I give him a pleading look, and he gives me a grin

"No, we can just lay here and talk about anything you want." I smile and give him another kiss.

"I love you Tobias Eaton, from the top to bottom."

"I love you more Beatrice Prior, from bottom to top." I laugh and I lay my head into his chest and we talk for the rest of the night until I passed out from the lack of sleep. In this moment I realize that Tobias was a blessing in my life and I don't ever to want this blessing go.

**Well guys that is all for today, I know it is probably short but I wanted to update and stop have you guys stressing over that I wasn't updating.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed I absolutely loved them like always and thanks to those who favorite and follow your support is always welcome.**

**Don't forget to review on what should happen next or even what you guys thought of this chapter! ALL REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update! Just wanted to say that I should be getting more reviews than I already get, not saying I don't appreciate it, I do really appreciate jellytoast and Fangirl5eva you guys rock for reviewing non stop!**

**Like I was saying, more of you guys should review... just putting it out there. **

**Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Tobias POV**

I wake with Tris sleeping so peaceful and beautiful all snuggled up into my chest. I smile down at her beauty and give her a light kiss on the head so I don't wake her up.

Last night Tris had a nightmare and it took almost all night for her to clam her down, but I didn't mind at all though. I would stay up for the rest of my life just to see Tris smile. I would do anything for her, I love her and I'm pretty sure she knows this also.

I'm just glad today is a Saturday and I can stay with Tris in bed all day. I start to lay back down and wrap my arms around her tightly. Just when I was about to drift off back into sleep I hear a loud bang and crashing sound that make me and Tris both shot up now wide awake.

Tris darts out of bed and I run behind her. We step downstairs to see Uriah and Zeke wrestling and pieces of a use to be vase.

"NO WAY I CALLED DIBS ON THE LAST PIECE OF DAUNTLESS CAKE ZEKE!"  
"NO YOU DIDN'T I CLEARLY CALLED DIBS WHEN WE BOUGHT THE CAKE!"

They continue to wrestle and me and Tris shake our head, I leaned in close to Tris,

"Hey, its Saturday, wait for me upstairs in bed if you want to go back to sleep." She gives me a small smile and kisses me lightly on the cheek and walks back upstairs. I walk over towards the kitchen counter and eat the last piece of chocolate Dauntless cake.

"HA, I WIN!" Uriah cheers and Zeke groans before they both turn towards the kitchen counter. They're eyes going wide and they stare at me,

"No you didn't!" Uriah and Zeke yell, I nod my head while I lick the last bit of frosting off my thumb.

"In fact I did and It was worth every bite. Thanks for the entertainment while I ate though." I walk back upstairs with a smirk on my face leaving Uriah and Zeke dumb stroked. Once I finally get back into Tris room I see she is sitting up in bed watching TV. I slide into bed with her and sit her into my lap.

"Hey what are you watching?" I ask while lightly kissing her ear but she seems to ignore me, I look over at the TV to see it is turned to the news.

"We have just been informed that about two days time that a young man has committed suicide, He was 17 and attend a school named Divergent High. His name was Albert but his friends called him would say his last name but his family has decided to keep that information private, Al took his own life with a pistol and he seemed he had a bottle of Jack Daniel's before he killed himself. Now Al did have a criminal record for being a look out for an attempted rape but a offcier came before any real damage could be done. Al has served two months in prison and was sentence into community service. What Al did may seemed stupid to many viewers but to me he has brave for facing death, something that many of could never do."

When he says that I grab the remote out of Tris hands and turn off the TV.

"Hey what did you do that for?" She asked slightly annoyed and I stare deep into her eyes.

"Tris, I don't want you to be reminded of something a terrible person did and you be upset again. His death wasn't an act of bravery, it was a sign of cowardice, he couldn't stand rejection and he try to rape you. He was a coward who couldn't accept what he did was so desperate and low." I look deep into Tris eyes and she nodded in agreement. I let out a sigh and layed back down with Tris, she has her back to my chest and I wrap by arms tightly around her waist and pull her close.

"Did you ever find out what Zeke and Uriah were fighting about?" I laugh a little and bury my head into her neck.

"They were fighting over the last piece of Dauntless cake, but I ate it before they were finish." I couldn't see it but I knew Tris rolled her eyes and we shared a laugh.

We stay there talking about random stuff till I passed out. Last thing I remember we talked and laughed our asses off about was something with fish with tittys. Yeah, Tris is a keeper.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

**Tris POV**

I wake to my phone buzzing. I let out a groan and rolled over to snuggle into Tobias, but he wasn't there. I open my eyes and sat up in my bed and looked around. I notice most of the flowers are gone and balloons too. I hear my phone buzz again and I pick up. I see it is three text from Tobias and two missed calls from him.

I put in my pincode and read the texts.

_Hey Tris, went out for a Saturday work out, I should be back in an hour or so and I'll be all yours for the rest of the day. -Tobias_

_Heading home right now, love you. -Tobias_

_I saw that you were still asleep when I got back so I let you sleep (Btw you were really knocked out, I jumped on the bed and everything! LMAO!) I will most likely be on the couch in the living room probably watching TV or playing the game with Zeke. Love you. -Tobias_

I roll my eyes on the last text and got out of bed. I get change into leggings and a black tank top, I walk out of my room and down the stairs to hear Zeke and Tobias, I guess they were playing 2K13 because of the basketball sounds.

"There is no way you can beat my Four unless you hit a buzzer beater!" I hear Zeke chant and he gets up to do the I-win-so-in-your-face-bitch dance but Tobias passes the ball to I think James Harden and he shots a three, makes it, and wins the game. Zeke is stunned,his mouth agape and Tobias jumps out of his seat and starts air thrusting in victory.

"YEAH, IN YOUR FACE BITCH!" Tobias says in between each thrust. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off, I'm streaming tears at how funny that was. When I finally calmed down Zeke throws his controller on the couch and he slumps on the couch.

"Man that fucking games cheat anyways..." Zeke mumbles under his breath and Tobias makes his way towards me.

"Hey, you're finally awake." I smile and stand on my tip toes and give him a quick passionate kiss.

"congrats on your victory." I whisper into his ear and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiles and holds my hand.

"So what do you want to do? I did say I was your's for the rest of the day."

"Hmm, I don't know. How about we-" I'm cut off by my phone ringing. I hold up a finger to Tobias and he rolls his eyes and I giggle. I pull out my phone and see its my mom calling.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi Tirs, how are you and your friends?"

"We're all good mom, hows Canada?"

"Cold, but that is not what I'm calling about, Tris when we come back which I presume will be next Saturday, me, you, Caleb, your father, and your friends if they can and want too are all going on a vacation!"

"Mom, that's awesome where too?"

Tobias raises and eyebrow and opens his mouth to speak but I put a hand on the back of his neck and give him a kiss to shut him up. He kisses me back and before he can deepen the kiss I pull away to listen my mom.

"Well, we are going to..."

**OH UH, a not soo scary cliff hanger but still a cliff hanger!**

**Thank you guys to who reviewed again and make sure you guys review, I want all your opinions on this chapter, give a shout out on where they should go for vacation! MAKE SURE IT IS SOMEWHERE FUN!**

**Thanks again to the new followers and people who favorite! You guys are awesome for the support! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! LETS GET TO 72 REVIEWS!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of Divergent High!**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, follow, and favorite you guys are always awesome! So are the people who read this story you guys are alright.. lol just kidding, you guys are also awesome**

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter**

**Tris POV**

"We are going to Orlando,Florida!" I let out a squeal and jump up and down with excitement!

"Mom, that is awesome!"

"I'm glad to hear that your are excited! Well I will see you next week, love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hang up and turn back to Tobias.

"What was all that about."He ask with an eyebrow raised, I bite the inside of my cheek and give him an innocent look

"what was what about?"

"Tris..."

"Okay, I tell you when everybody is around to hear. For now, were going to that dinner you took me a couple of days ago!" He rolls his eyes and we share a laugh. He holds my hand and kisses my cheek, we go out into his truck till I stop him.

"Whats wrong Tris?" I look over at my car and see it is starting to collect dust.

"Come on Toby, we're taking my car." I say while dragging him towards my car. I go to the driver's side and he hops into the passenger side. I turn the keys in the ignition and we're off to the dinner.

Once we get there Tobias hops out right as I park the car, I turn off my car and he is opening my door.

"Really Toby?"

"I told you, every date." We share a laugh and we head into the dinner hand in hand, we sit in the same booth we had the first time we came. We talk for a while about nothing important until our waiter finally comes.

"Hello Four and you are?"

"Fernando, this is Tris, my amazing girlfriend." I blush and say hello which you can barely hear.

"Aw, I see, what can I get you today?"

"We'll have two cheeseburgers with fries and a Dr. Pepper for me and a coke for her." Fernando writes all our stuff down and he walks off saying our order will be done in three minutes. I open my mouth to ask Tobias how does he know the waiter until Lauren comes over. Doesn't she know me and Tobias go out?

"Heyy Fouurrr." Lauren says all flirtatious, so that answer my question.

"Oh, hey Tris what are you guys doing here?" I look at Tobias and he looks at me, we're having a silent conversation in our head.

"Anyways, Four do you want to maybe go out and grab a bite to eat sometime?" Lauren ask while twirling her finger in hair trying to be cute. What is with these girls and twirling their hair.

"Lauren for the 2,629th time, No. Besides I have a girlfriend." Both our jaws drop, Lauren because Tobias said that he has a girlfriend and me because he counted how many times Lauren has asked him out.

"You kept track of how many times she asked you out?" I say while raising an eyebrow and he shrug his shoulders.

"I just started this year." We share a laugh and Lauren clears her throat.

"So Four, if you do have a girlfriend, where is she?" She says while crossing her arms. Tobias gives me his amazing grin and leans over and gives me a quick but passionate kiss. When we pull apart I don't take my eyes off him and he doesn't take his off me.

"Right here, having brunch with me." He says with a smile and I feel the corner of my mouth twitch upwards.

"Really?! You picked the stiff over a Dauntless babe?" Lauren yells which gets the attention of the dinner.

"Okay Lauren, first off she a Dauntless prodigy, she proved she was Dauntless when she beat me, second Tris is a Dauntless babe, and finally stop acting like a crazy bitch, I never wanted you."

I blush, there he goes calling me a Dauntless babe again. Lauren Lets out some irritated sound and storms out of the dinner, I can't help but laugh and Tobias joins in with me. Fernando finally comes with our food and we eat our amazing hamburgers talking now and then and we kiss from here and there. Once the bill comes I slap my money on the table before Tobias has the chance to reach in his pocket.

"Hey I was going to pay." Tobias whines and I get a cocky grin on my face.

"Maybe next time hot-shot." I say while giving him a kiss on the cheek. We walk out with him giving me a hug from behind.

"You know I love you right?"

I turn on my heels and make it look like I was going to give him a kiss, I pucker up and he did to but I lean into his ear.

"I know you love me and I love to tease you." I say in a whisper tone and hopped into my car. Tobias stands there with a look on his face and I honk my horn and he jumps into the passenger side.

"Where to now?" He ask while leaning back into the seat and I think about for a sec. When the idea hits me I turn on my car and we drive off.

"Tris? Where are we going?" He ask while rasing an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you'll see."

**Okay guys that is it for now I'll be sure to be back with two more chapters before the day ends. **

**Thank you so much for the support and leave a review on where Tris should take Tobias!**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Divergent High! **

**Thanks so much for the views and you guys should check out my new story Dauntless Brotherhood! It's a great story so far so go show your support! **

**Thanks for the reviews and to dauntlesstribute46 for pointing out that mistake X) Thanks.**

**Instead of posting another chapter I decided to make this story a two and one chapter. So it will have the length of two chapters!**

**Thanks and enjoy the special chapter!**

**Tris POV**

I drive down the street with Tobias in the passenger side still giving me a questioning look.

"What?" I say not taking my eyes off the road, he shakes his head and leans back into the seat. After an hour he closes his eyes and drift off into sleep. I don't know why but every time he would sleep in a car he will start snoring, It's getting annoying so I slap his chest hard and he shots up.

"Who, what, where?!" He says panicked and I start laughing.

"Oh, good you're awake, we about to pull up to the place." Tobias roll his eyes and I laugh.

"Stop being such a girl Toby." I pull into the parking lot and park the car.

"We're here." Tobias sits up and we hop out of the car.

"So where did you bring me?"

"Well... since there wasn't much to do today, I decided to bring you to an amusement park!" I say and gesture towards the gate and he gets a smile on his face.

"Wow Tris, that's awesome! I haven't been to one of these in forever!" He gives a tight hug and I return it. We stand here for a while just enjoying the warmth of each other skin till I break the hug.

"Come on let go get tickets!" I say while I hold his hand and start to drag him. We pay for fast past and all day past which me and Tobias both have to pay, damn expensive parks.

We walk in hand in hand,

"So what do you want to ride first?" He whisper into my ear and I take a look around. There are plenty of fun rides and we have all day and fast past.

"How about that one?" I point to a ride called the ring of fire. The ride has two carts side by side in a row of six and the ride is a giant circle.

"Okay, hop on." He bends down and I jump onto his back, he starts sprinting towards the ride and I let out a scream of joy. We make it to the line and it super huge. Tobias jumps into the fast pass lane and he starts to skip holding his fast pass in the air.

"Don't hate kids because your parents aren't that rich!" He chants as we move along and I hit him on the arm and we share a laugh. I stick my tongue out to a kid complaining to his dad about he wanted a fast pass.

"Okay all fast pass holders please come to the front." The guy working the machine says. Me and Tobias make it to the front and we show our pass, we get into the front or what we think is the front and we strap ourselves in. A few seconds later we see people jumping on the ride too. Once everybody gets strapped in the ride starts.

It starts of rocking back and forth then it picks up speed, it goes to the very top and stop. I was about to say something to Tobias but then the ride rushes back down and goes in a full circle, me and other people are screaming to the top of our lungs. The ride picks up speed and continues to go in a circle. It finally slows down and starts rocking again.

We finally come to a stop and Tobias unbuckle his straps first and then he does mine. We get off the ride hand in hand,

"So what next princess?" He says and kisses my cheek. I look around and all the ride don't seem that interesting until I see it.

"That!" I point to a ride called 'The Heart Stopper' Tobias looks at it he gives me a small smile.

"Um sure, hop on." I hop on his back and he starts to jog us towards the rides since its closer.

Once we get there it looks like there are only grown people and teenagers our ages. Lucky there aren't that many people in line so we don't have to use our fast pass. Once we finally get ready to get on the ride, Tobias takes out his wallet and phone, he turns to me and I give him my money and phone.

He puts is a rectangle container and he gives it to the girl who works the ride. We walk hand in hand towards the seats and Tobias straps me in then he straps himself in. The girl check to make sure everybody is strapped in tightly and she goes over the safety rules.

She starts the ride and we go full speed out and make a left then a sharp right, then we jerk upwards and the cart finally starts to slow down. I look to see we are at least thirty feet in the air. I turn to Tobias who has his eyes tightly closed and his face is pale like he's going to be sick, I reach over a hold his hand while I use my thumb to rub the back of his hand in smoothing circles.

"Your afraid of heights."

"Everybody has a fear." I give his hand a squeeze and his squeeze it back.

"Thank you-" before he could finish the ride drops down at top speed. We scream to the top of our lungs and we throw our hands in the air and the ride lightly slows down so that we can turn right and go straight back up. . It stops for us to catch our breath but only for a little then it speeds back down, we make a few more twist and flips before we finally pull back into the station. Tobias unbuckle himself first then he unbuckle me.

We go get our stuff from the girl and we walk out.

"As I was saying, Thank you Tris, every time I'm with you, I can always face my fears." I give him a warm smile and I kiss on the square on the lips. We stay there with our lips locked until we hear a girl say something.

We break and see the girl has a phone with her.

"SELFIE! Bitch move out the way." She says and motions her arm for me to move.

"What did she say to me?" I say being dead serious and Tobias breaks down laughing, I see a few tears. I walk up to the girl snatch the phone out of her hand and chuck that bitch so far I couldn't keep track of where it went.

"Hey! That was my daddy's phone, I'M TELLING MY MOM!" She runs off to find her mom and Tobias picks me up fireman style and he runs off as fast as he can.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

We pull on to my street to see the road is filled with cars and drunk teens.

"You don't think Zeke will throw a party at my house without asking right?" Tobias raises an eyebrow.

"This is Zeke we're talking about, of course he would."

I pull up into my driveway and see red lights flashing and loud bass being played. Good thing the nearest house is a mile away, we jump out of my car and walk to my front door. I don't bother knocking since one its my house and two nobody is going to hear me.

Once we get in the smell of alcohol hits my nose and it make me wanna tear up. I see Tobias has the same reaction, we start searching all over for Zeke but so far only find a drunk Christina and Will having a sloppy make out session, gross. We finally find Zeke standing on top of a box,

now that I notice it Zeke was nice enough to put all the furniture in a corner and cover it with plastic and all the expensive vases and picture up somewhere and he tape off the upstairs.

"Everybody listen up, we are having a karaoke off and I volunteer," He scans the room and his eyes land on me and Tobias.

"Lets hear the couple sing! Tris and Four!" Everybody cheers and push us towards Zeke which is the front of my living room. Zeke gives us mics and he runs off before I can grab him. I let out a sigh and look at Tobias, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Umm any request?" I say into the mic and people start screaming these songs and I have no idea

"How about that new Michael Jackson song? Love never felt so good?" Oh yea, that seems perfect right. I nod my head and speak into the mic.

"We are going to sing Love never felt so good by Michael Jackson featuring Justin Timberlake." The crowd cheers loudly and Zeke turns on the music and Tobias starts off.

_[Tobias]_

_Dancin'_

_Let me see you move, come on_

_Dancin'_

_Let me see you move_

I sway my hips a little and give Tobias a smirk and I start to sing

_[Tris]_

_Baby, love never felt so good_

_And I doubt if it ever could_

_Not like you hold me, hold me_

_Oh baby, love never felt so fine_

_And I doubt if it's never mine_

_Not like you hold me, hold me_

_[both]_

_And the night is gonna be just fine_

_Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_

_I can't take it, cause_

Tobias grabs my hand and spins me around in a circle, then he dips me.

_Baby, every time I love you_

_In and out of my life, in out baby_

_Tell me, if you really love me_

_It's in and out of my life, in out baby_

_So baby, love never felt so good_

I stand up and start to grind on him and he grinds back, now we are grinding to the beat he starts to sing

_[Tobias]_

_Baby, love never felt so fine_

_And I doubt if it was ever mine_

_Not like you hold me, hold me_

_Oh baby, love never felt so good_

_And I doubt if it ever could_

_Not like you hold me, hold me_

He gives me a hug from behind and he starts to sing lightly

_And the night through the thick and thin_

_Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_

_I can't take it cause_

_[Both]_

_And the night is gonna be just fine_

_Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_

_I can't take it, cause_

_Baby, every time I love you_

_In and out of my life, in out baby_

_Tell me, if you really love me_

_It's in and out of my life, in out baby_

_So baby, love never felt so good_

_[Tobias]_

_Dancin'_

_Let me see you move, come on_

_Let me see you move_

_Dancin'_

_Let me see you move, come on_

_I said let me see you move_

I start to sway my hips again and dance a little the crowd cheers louder and I get some whistle from the boys

_[Tris]_

_And the night, that is good_

_Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_

_I can't take it cause_

_And the night is gonna be just fine_

_Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe_

_I can't take it, cause_

_[Both 2x] _

_Baby, every time I love you_

_In and out of my life, in out baby_

_Tell me, if you really love me_

_It's in and out of my life, in out baby_

_So baby, love never felt so good..._

Once the music dies down everybody cheers louder than I think is humanly possible. I give a smile and Tobias kisses my cheek, I hold his hand and lead him off towards the kitchen. As we walk we get pats on the backs and way to go's.

Finally making it to the kitchen and get some water for me and Tobias. As we are drinking the water all of our friends come over.

"Guys that was amazing!" Christina basically yells and everybody agrees with them.

"Thanks and who's idea was it to have a party at my house while me and Four were out?" I look at Zeke and he hides behind Shauna.

"Okay I may or may not have invited the senior year to a party at you amazing place but hey, at least I put all the expensive stuff away and wrapped the furniture in plastic so it doesn't get stain and I blocked off the upstairs!" Zeke says and I just shake my head.

"Also we're playing Candor or Dauntless tonight." Uriah says.

"When?" I raise an eyebrow and Zeke is standing on that box again.

"Everybody, I don't give a fuck where you go but if your name isn't called then get the fuck up out of here!Shauna, Marlene, Tris, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Four" I hear a few people groan but eventually they all find their way out and surprisingly the house is actually neat and clean with only a few red solo cups on the floor.

Zeke hops down from the box and eyes our group.

"Right now."

**Alrighty guys that is it for today! I really hope you guys did enjoy todays special chapter of Divergent High!**

**Be sure to leave a review on what you guys thought on todays chapter and leave some ideas on some truths and dares for me to use! Leave a review if you have an idea on what should happen next chapter! **

**Lets try to get 78 reviews before the next update!**

**Thanks for over 11,000 views, that is amazing!**

**be sure to follow and favorite if you are new to the story **

**and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Divergent High! Thank you all who reviewed and the ones who follow and favorite! I really do appreciate them all! **

**Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNING: This chapter is Rated M for content later in the chapter! If your to much of a PANSYCAKE to read it then skip it! You have been warned!**

**Tris POV**

We all go to the middle of my living room which was used as the dance floor. I find myself sitting in Tobias lap and he snakes his arms around me, Christina sits next to Will, Marlene next to Uriah, and Zeke next to Shauna to complete the circle.

"Okay, I presume everybody knows the rules by now?" Zeke says while rasing an eyebrow, there was a mixture of yeah's and no shit. Zeke grins and he claps his hands together.

"Okay I'll-"

"I'll go first," I cut him off and he opens his mouth to object but I'm quicker.

"After all, it is my house." I say and Zeke mumbles something before nodding his head.

"Okay, Chrissy Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." She says while giving Will and grin and he looks down and smiles. Note to self, ask about that sometime.

"I dare you... to fight me bitch." I say laughing a little, Christina looks at me like I was joking but then lets out a sigh.

"Fine." Before I can respond she tackles me to the ground. She tries to pin me down and I rub her sensitive spot just under her arm pit and she screams out laughing. I take this opportunity to push her off me and jump on top of her. I use one hand to pin both her arms down and start to tickle her. Christina was in tears at how hard she was laughing.

"Okay, okay, you win Tris! LET ME UP!" She says in between laughs and I smirk at my victory and hop back over into Tobias lap.

"Great strategy." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek, Christina mumbles something in the line of me, cheating, and payback.

"Okay, Marlene."

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams and Marlene punches him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Uri, we had a talk about this and now you know what that means." She says and Uriah face goes from pain to disappointment.

"No kiss for a week." He says with pleading eyes but she shakes her head, she leans in and whisper to him and he goes pale.

"Please baby, no anything but that, please!" He says on his knees begging and Marlene just gave him a smile.

"Sorry Uri, consequences, no Part tops or Dauntless cake for a week." Uriah drops his head and he lays his head in Marlene lap. She gives all of a smile and starts to pet Uriah.

"Umm as I was saying," Christina starts " Who was your first kiss?"

"A boy named Thomas, he was a pretty good kisser." Marlene says and I see Uriah clutch his fist, Marlene leans down and gives Uriah a kiss.

"But nobody is a better kisser than Uriah." She says when they finally break, he gives her a smile and she goes back to petting him.

"Four?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to prank call a random number." Tobias shrugs his shoulders and pulled out his phone, he types in a number and made sure he dial *67 first.

He puts the phone on speaker and we listen to it ring, the person finally picks up the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He sounds like you average nerd.

"Hello this is Jason and sorry bro, but I got your sister pregnant, now we are running away on my motorcycle and I will take good care of her by feeding her caned food and make sure she stays warm under my body at night." Four says and what sounds like one of those blonde surfer dudes from California

"WHAT! NO NOT BEATRICE, I SWEAR TO GOD!" I can't believe it was Caleb, I started to die on the spot and Caleb hanged up the phone. A few seconds later I get a call from Caleb and pick it up.

"Hello?" I say trying not to laugh.

"BEATRICE HOW COULD YOU GET PREGNANT AND YOUR ONLY SIXTEEN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST USED PROTECTION!" Caleb screams into the phone and I die laughing, I would pay anything now to see his face.

"Caleb relax, I'm not pregnant, It was a prank call and it was by Four, listen." I put the phone next to Tobias and he clears his throat.

"What sup bro?" He says in his California accent and before I can say anything Caleb hanged up the phone, Everybody was dying and we had tears stream down our face.

"Zeke."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to put ice cubes down you boxer." Zeke smirks and he gets up and makes his way to my fridge, a few seconds later we hear a little girl scream and we see Zeke running back.

"Oh my daze, this is the worst thing I ever did!" Zeke complains and shakes the ice cubes out of his pants. He goes sit back down but this time Shauna sits on his lap to help him warm up.

"Uriah."

"Dauntless, I'm not a Pan-" Marlene gives him a glare and he shut his mouth and drops his head.

"Umm I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Marlene." Uriah gets up and so does Marlene, they make their way to the closet and as soon as the door closes the time started.

two minutes later we hear Marlene scream.

"URIAH, THAT FREAKING HURTS!" We hear Uriah laugh his ass off

"PAYBACK A BITCHS!" Uriah says still laughing.

We see Marlene make her back here and she sits next to Shauna, she has a giant ass Hickey on her neck and what seems to be a bruise with it.

"I guess things got intense in their huh?" Shauna says with a raise eyebrow and Marlene gave her a death glare before she rolls her eyes.

"Marlene." Uriah says while he props his head up with his arm.

"Candor." She says and Uriah gets a grin on his face.

"You mad or naw?" He says with a click of his tongue and Marlene looks like she about to explode but she lets out a big sigh and look Uriah dead in the eyes.

"You'll figure it out when you're sleeping on the floor tonight." She says and before he could respond Marlene continue the game asking Christina.

A few rounds later most of everybody was looking ridiculous and had all the guys were in their boxers and the girls were in under wear.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke says and I think about it, I haven't really been picking Dauntless in a while.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Shauna." From what I heard, Shauna was the best drinker out of all our friends, I really didn't want to but I didn't want to strip in front of my friends I let out a sigh and nodded my head.

We all went into the kitchen and I grabbed a bottle of Vodka and Zeke grabbed twelve shot cups, he lined them up and Uriah poured the drink into each one.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" Christina says and Shauna and I start to chug down the drinks, I hate the taste it leaves in my mouth and the burning in my throat but I easily got use to it by my third shot. Both me and Shauna were on our tenth shot before she cover her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"We have a winner!" Zeke says as he raises my hand up in victory and I cheer first before anybody. We make our way back to the middle of the room and I stumble a little but I'm cool, I'm cool, HEY, I'm a cool kid! I take a seat in Tobias lap, he has really pretty eyes, I start to kiss his cheek and make my way to his lips. He places a finger to my lips and looks me in the eyes.

"Tris, you're drunk." He says in a sing-song voice.

"And your hot!" I slurred and I hear meows.

"KITTY!" I yell and I look all around for the kitty but no sign. Everybody starts laughing and I just shrug my shoulders and go back to trying to kiss Tobias.

"Okay guys, I think me and Tris are going to go to bed." Before I could object Tobias picks me up bridal style and I can't help but notice my feet sway, I rock them back and forth and I start to giggle. I look back into Tobias eyes and see he is already staring at me.

"Toby, you have pretty eyes, there sooooooo blue and... blue." I slur and Toby doesn't respond. Once we get to my room he lays me down in bed and tucks me in.

"Tris listen, you're going to wake up with a terrible headache and feel sick, okay."

"Yes sir Mr. Toby sir." I say and salute. He shakes his head before he starts to undress, guess he didn't feel like changing because he strips down to his boxer and crawls into bed with me. I try to give him a kiss but her presses his finger to my lips. again.

"Not when you're drunk." He says simply keeping his finger on my lips, I get a bold idea and I lick his finger from bottom to top, I stop at the top and put my lips around it and slowly suck it down then back up, my lips leave his finger and make a pop sound with my lips.

Tobias lets out a moan and I give him a smirk, I have no idea why I did that, maybe is all the alcohol clouding my thinking. I turn around and lay my head in the pillows and I feel Tobias wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close, I feel something hard in between his legs and I smirk at my job well done.

"somebody horny." I say in a sing-song voice teasing him and he laughs a little.

"I love you Toby."

"I love you Trissy." He kisses my cheek and we both fall asleep.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

I wake up to see it is still dark outside. I look at my tv and it says it 4 am. Jeez why the fuck am I up so early? I was going to go back to sleep until I feel something bubble in my stomach and it was making its way up.

I shot out of my bed and ran to the bathroom, once there I threw up my insides, Ugh and now I just notice this terrible headache! Ughh, I threw up some more till I feel somebody pull my hair back and rub my back in soothing circles. I look up from the toilet to see it was Tobias, I gave him a smile and was going to thank him but I was cut off by puking some more into the toilet.

About another few minutes of puking, I finally stop and Tobias gave me some pills for my headache and some water to get the taste of puke out my mouth.

I brush my teeth and once finish I threw that tooth-brush away and replaced it with one of the back up ones I got from the dentist a while back, no need to keep it since I just brushed my puke dirty mouth with it. I walk back into my room to see Tobias sitting at the edge of the bed, he gets a smile on his face and I straddle him and he holds me by the hip.

"Thank you." I whisper and he gives me a kiss. I kiss him back while I pulled him closer. His hands travel to the lower part of my back and I start to grind on him. He lets out a moan in the kiss and I kiss him deeper.

We crash on the bed with me on top and I was still grinding on him, his hips moved in sync with mines and our kiss got deeper, don't know why I'm just now noticing this but he is really an amazing kisser, I was losing air and I guess he was too because he started to place light kisses from my chin to my neck.

"Tris are you sure you want to do this?" Tobias question and we both sit up with me still straddling him, my mind is at war. Am I really ready for this battle? I already told him about my fear of intimacy on the ride back and he said he'll wait for when I'm ready. I look deep into Tobias eyes and he looks back at me.

"Tris, I can wait, you don't have to do this." Tobias says but I cut him off with a heavy kiss, he kisses me back with as much passion. I break the kiss and leaned in towards his ear.

"I'm ready." I say and feel like my stomach is exploding with both fear and excitement.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He leans in and our foreheads touch.

"I'm sure Toby." He kiss me square on the lips and I instantly melt into the kiss, we stay like this kissing heavily and grinding against each other. I break the kiss gasping for air and Tobias makes his way down neck and starts giving it light kisses and nibbles on it. I let out a moan and I feel Tobias give a smirk.

He pulls away and leans in close to my ear.

_"__I 'd like to take the time_  
_To love your body, rub your body, kiss and hug your body_  
_Girl say ooh ooh ooh ooh I like ooh ooh ooh ooh I like_  
_So I'm gone take the time_  
_To love your body, rub your body, kiss and hug your body_  
_Girl say ooh ooh ooh ooh I like ooh ooh ooh ooh I like_"

Tobias says in a seductive singing voice and I let out a moan before I feel my very core getting wetter with every word he sings, he sounds just like Usher or Trey Songz or even Jeremiah, somewhere between the three. I pull his face to mine and smash his lips with mine, we kiss passionately and he starts to rub up and down on my thighs, I let out a small moan and he flips us so that he is on top, he kisses me on the lips and leaves a trail of kisses everywhere he get as he start to make his way down.

I rip off my shirt he rips off my pants, lucky he slept in his boxer tonight. He reaches my core and gives me a look looking for approval and I just nod my head. He removes my panties and I close my eyes waiting for whats next.

He gives my core a light kiss and licks around the sides purposely avoiding the middle. I let out a moan and I feel something penetrate me, I look down to see he is using his fingers while he still eats me out, a loud moan escapes my mouth and that encougers him to go faster.

I find myself bucking my hip against his fingers and when he put the fourth one in I feel a rush go threw me as I reach my climax, when I finally calm down Tobias comes back up and he gives me a light kiss and I see him put a condom on and line his member to my core.

"Tell me when to stop okay?" I give him a kiss as he enters me, It felt like heaven on earth at first till he breaks my barrier, I clutch the covers tightly and feel my knuckles go white. Once the pain numbs down I open my eyes and Tobias gives me a look asking to continue and I nod.

He starts off slow and the feeling of heaven on earth is back, he picks up his speed and I buck my hips every time he pulls out and this feels so amazing I never know why I was afraid of it.

A few minutes later I was so close,

"Tobias, I'm gonna cum!" I moan each word and like that he gives one more hard thrust and we both reach our climax, I bite on his shoulders so I don't scream out in pleasure. Once our hearts rate went back to normal Tobias pulls out of me and throws away the condom, he crashes next to me and I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me protectively.

"I love you soo much Tris." He says and we share a long kiss. Once we break I lean my head back into his chest and close my eyes.

"I love you more Tobias." I say and with that we both drift off into sleep. The only thoughts on my mind is that I finally concurred my fear and Tobias.

**Yay! Tris finally concurred her fear of intimacy! Will in my story...**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love all your endless support for this story! **

**With that being say I might not be updating this story a much as I would usually because I will be working on some new stuff but never fear this story is too popular to be abandoned! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a review on what you guys thought about it and leave some reviews on what should happen next in you opinion! Ideas people, they are always welcome!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	26. Chapter 26

I wake to sun rays shinning in my face. Damn its bright outside, I feel Tobias arms wrapped around me tightly and protectively. I turn my body around to see he is still asleep. He looks so much younger when he sleeps, like he doesn't have a worry in the world with loving parents, but I know better.

I let the memories of last night come flooding in and I can't help but let a smile out. It was so amazing and he was so amazing, I can't believe I was afraid of something so loving and it felt amazing like I said before.

Tobias eyes start to flutter open to show those beautiful blue eyes. Once his eyes are open he lets out a smile.

"Morning beautiful." He says in a tired tone which takes all my will power not to smash my lips with him and fuck him on the spot. So instead I bite my bottom lip.

"Morning handsome." I say and he gives me a slow kiss. I instantly melt into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. His grip around my waist gets tighter and he pulls me closer to his body. His hands travel down my back to my ass and he gives it a light squeeze. A moan escape my mouth and I feel him smirk against my lips. I pull away from the kiss and start to kiss his neck.

"Tobias, what are we going to do today?" I say in between kisses and nibbles all around his neck and with each kiss and nibble he let out a small moan.

"I don't know princess, what do you want to do today?" He says while nuzzling my neck. I think about, because every time we head out something goes wrong.

"Can we just stay here today, every time we go out, something happens." He opens his mouth to object but then closes it when he realizes I'm right.

"Yea exactly." I say and we share a laugh. He wraps his arms around me tightly and closes his eyes again.

"Tobias,"

"Hmm?"

"I have to pee." He laughs a little and lets me go, I give him a kiss on the cheek, forehead, and best of all lips, and make my way to the bathroom.

**Tobias POV**

Tris gives me a kiss on the cheek, forehead, and lips. I give her a smile while she walks out and head to the bathroom. I lay my head back into the pillows thinking of Tris and how I'm a lucky guy.

I was about to let sleep take over until I hear my phone ring, I pick it up from the nightstand and see its the same unknown caller ID that's been calling me for the past two days, usually I would ignore the call but if you've called me for the past two days you must want something.

I grab my phone off the stand and answer the call,

"Hello, may I help you because you sure as hell won't stop calling my phone."

"Tobias." That voice it sounds so familiar and only three people know my real name. Tris, Marcus, and my...

"Who is this? How do you know my name." I say in my Four voice.

"Tobias its me, Evelyn." Evelyn, my mother, the women who is dead, or presume dead and left me with that monster and sorry of excuse for a father.

"What do you want."

"I want to see my son,"

"Don't you dare call me your son. You left me with _him."_

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but I had no choice."

"And you didn't take me with you! And what do you mean you had no choice! You had the choice to leave and you couldn't add one! Goodbye Evelyn."

"Tobias, wait! Please give me a chance to explain myself, please Tobias, I just want to make things right."

Should I give her a chance, she did leave me with he who shall not be named and give me this hell of life, but I want answer why she left.

"... The dinner you use to take me too when I was a kid, Monday."

"Thank you, Tobias."

With that I hung up, I was so close to throwing my phone at the wall, but I just grip it tightly and places it on the night stand. This better be worth it. Tris comes in wearing light make up and my shirt she slept in last night, she slowly walks over to me with a smirk on her face and swaying her hips. She sits in my lap facing me.

"Hey Toby." She says and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey bea." I say in flat tone not wanted.

"What's wrong?" She says with an eyebrow raised and I let out a breath.

"I just found out my mom is alive." I say and a single tear falls from my eyes when my brain catches up to the fact that my mother is alive and how much I missed her.

Another tear falls but Tris cups my face and wipes the tear away. I give her a look and she gives me a smile.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." She gives me a kiss but I put more fire into it. She doesn't object to it but starts to grind on me a little. I let out a moan and flip us so that I'm on top, she wraps her legs around my waist to pull me closer and the kiss ger deeper. I slip my tongue in and she doesn't object to it.

We continue to make out, our tongue and bodies battling for dominance. I break the kiss losing air fast and start to kiss from her chin to her neck making sure I kiss every spot my lips can touch. I start to nibble and kiss her neck and she let a moan escape her lips and I stop kissing her neck and whisper into her ear.

"We better stop or we going to have a repeat of last night." She laughs a little and gives me a light kiss. I roll off her and lay at her side.

"Love you Tris."  
"Love you Tobias."

With that we both fell asleep.

**Hey guys, what's been up, I know its been a while since I have updated but like I say, I wasn't going to update as usually because it's summer and I'm working on other projects also so...**

**I'm sorry this chapter is short but hey its better than not updating at all. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and the follows! Thank you all so much I love it all! **

**Till next time, make sure you review with ideas and leave favorites and follows also! **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tobias POV**

I wake to a pair of lips to my neck and a light body grinding against mine.

"Tobiasssss," Tris moans, and I try my best not to smash my lips with hers.

"Its time to get up." She continues to moan and I lay there motionless pretending to be asleep. It was working until I feel Tris brush her lips against my ears.

"I know you're awake and your boner isn't helping." We share a laugh and I open my eyes to see Tris smiling with her hands on in her lap. Her hair looks golden thanks to the sun and is wavy. She looks like an angel, and I'm glad I get to call her my angel. I sit up and brush my lips with her lightly, she wraps her arms around my neck and I lay my hands on her thighs and she pulls me closer.

The way she is kissing me back and pulling me close I say she wants to be in control so I let her. She nibbles on the bottom of my lip and lightly tugs on it. A moan escape from my lips and I feel Tris smirk and she sticks her tongue into my mouth and she explore it's although I'm pretty sure she knows it by heart by now.

When it was just getting heated, our shirts were off and grinding against each other and she fully on top of me now while I'm on the bottom. Before things could get to heated, there's a knock at the door. Tris just ignores it and continues to nibble on my neck. I let out a quiet moan and...

BANG BANG BANG!

Another loud knocking on the door, this time more obnoxiousness. Me and Tris groan and she rolls off me, I pull on my sweat pants and Tris puts on my shirt. She swings open the door to show. Da-da-da-daaaa Christina. Of course it would be Christina who would ruin a perfect time like this. I give her a death glare and she stands there with a nervous smile.

"Um, hey guys, we're having a meeting in the kitchen so come on." Christina stutters to get out since she just pissed off two Dauntless prodigies. Once she was finished she hurries along back down the stairs.

Once she gone, Tris closes the door and hands me my shirt which I take and nod to her. She puts on booty shorts and a white t-shirt. We walk down stairs to see Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Uriah all standing around the island in the kitchen. We make our way over and I stand behind Tris with arms wrapped around her waist and her hands in my back pocket pulling my closer.

"Alright listen up Pansycakes! We are taking a break from all the lovely dove, kissing and loving relationships today!" Uriah says. I start to lightly kiss on Tris neck and she lets out a light moan that apparently I only heard. I let out a smirk and continue to do it.

"The boys will be with the boys!"  
"And the girls with the girls." Zeke starts but Shauna finishes.

"This will be a competition to see who can have the most fun! The boys,"  
"Or the girls, and who ever wins gets the losing team to do their homework the rest of the week!" Marlene starts but Uriah finishes. Irony.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

I give Tris a last kiss goodbye before she walks out the door with Christina, Marlene, and Shauna who are probably going to the worst thing first, shopping.

"Okay so what now?" Will says to much of everybody surprise since he rarely speaks by himself.

"Well um, we have this house to our self so..." Uriah and Zeke give each other give a look and shout out the top of their lungs

"PARTY! Four, tweet, insta, Facebook, Snapchat all of your awesome and party friends saying we're having and amazing party! Make sure to tag us in it!" Zeke shout while running out the door with Uriah which I presume they are going out to get snacks, oh my daze, this will be some party.

**Hey guys! Long time no see right? Well sorry I have kept you guys waiting sooo long for an update but I have band camp early in the morning and that takes energy out of you! Sorry for the short chapter btw, I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. **

**Anyways next Thursday will be the last day of band camp and it will be my BIRTHDAY! YAY! Which its June 26th for most of you people who are reading this late or whatever!**

**Thanks so much to all you guys for staying with this story and being patience with me! I love all the support you give and I hope you continue!**

**Don't forget to review leaving suggesting on what should happened at this amazing party of the guys or in the next chapter do you guys want a POV from the girls! REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS! **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


End file.
